A Spider's touch from a Spider's web
by vintage-eloise
Summary: Spider LaFey has started back at Hogwarts with a new approach, new confidence and a new look. Everything's going to plan until she crosses paths with Lucius Malfoy, and they give a whole new meaning to pupil/teacher relationship. It starts to get messy when Draco Malfoy starts to fall for her as well, they say 'Every son quotes his father, in words and deeds.' M for later chapters.
1. Back To Hogwarts

Spider LaFey glided through the 9¾ platform and was now stood opposite the steaming Hogwarts express, billowing clouds of smoke swam through the air and all that could been seen of Spider were her rosy lips glowing amidst the fog. Pushing her trolley towards the train she waved goodbye to her parents whom stood solemnly at the edge of the platform, she always did miss her family when she went back to Hogwarts however no matter want happened she always loved being back to school. The witch struggled to deposit her personalised trunk onto the train, until two strong male hands gripped each of the handles and aided her out of nowhere, looking up it was the pureblood face of Draco Malfoy. Almost as shocked as her owner Spider's Persian kitten jumped onto Draco from the leisurely slumber it had been in whilst on her trunk, with almost perfect reflexes master Malfoy caught the flying ball of snowy fluff in his arms with intriguing gentleness. The kitten was now nuzzling the wizard's chest, purring kindly.

"I see you're a prefect too" He stated with a grin looking down at the gleaming letters PREFECT on her chest.

"I was so surprised," came her reply "I've never exactly been in the limelight of Hogwarts fame"

"I wouldn't say that" Draco smiled at her but looked down at the precious cargo he had been cradling in his arms "You were always the cleverest and got high grades without even trying. You're nice." She was blushing and the silence grew awkward until the blonde wizard passed back the little kitten back "Does she have a name?"

"No, I only got her three days ago; it was a surprise present for becoming a prefect from my parents. I might call her Napoleon." she alleged, he looked confused "It's a boy's name but she won't know that, I think there might be something wrong with her, her legs are too short and she's a bit too small" Draco looked concerned as they went to down the corridor, he was about to say something but Pansy striding down the passage scowling. "Guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah" he replied and said what sounded like "I'd like that"

She met up with her two best friends, they were both Ravenclaw's along with Spider, although it didn't surprise them she was a prefect they were surprised at the way she looked. Her appearance had changed dramatically, it was no doubt to who it was yet there was a new glow to her, she was paler, her hair struck darker against her face, her cheekbones more chiselled. It was like Spider had found a confidence that she'd never had before, even in her school robes (which she had had to change into before everyone else to attend her new prefect 'duties') she looked different, it was like she'd given everything a new stamp of her own personality. She made her apologies for having to go, left newly named Napoleon in Pandora and Esterella's care, and made her way find the first year's.

She'd managed to escape responsibility for five seconds, so decided to award herself a well earned break, nonetheless her rest was broken when she heard the cries of a first years followed by the crash as they tumbled to the floor. Miss Lafey scurried along the passage to aid wail of the new witch or wizard. When she got there she found Draco stood above a crumple of robes, Pansy Parkinson roaring with cackled laughter, as the blonde wizard looked up to see Spider his malevolent smirk had vanished leaving nothing but an empty stare. Practically jumping on the heap of what she assumed must be a small child, she knelt beside them saying "Don't worry, it's okay I'll look out for you" a hand popped out and grabbing hers she lifted what turned out to be a freckled messy haired and terrified eleven year old wizard. "You make me sick Pansy, you could barely jinx your way out of a paper bag, there's no need to take it out on first years." Shooting a livid look at Pansy, not even looking Draco's way she took the boy hand-in-hand to his original compartment, staying there until she felt he was safe from the wrath of Slytherin torment.

It wasn't until the sorting that she was finally reunited with Pandora and Esterella, they were sat on the familiar Ravenclaw table waiting to see who their first years would be when she saw someone new at the table inhabited by the Hogwart's professors, recognising him instantly Lucius Malfoy sat with his disgustingly handsome face surveying his new territory. Their eyes meet, she looked away wondering if he'd noticed or whether it was 'Dora' or 'Rella' he was glancing at, boys were always looking at them, she was quickly remembering what is was like to have friends everyone fancied. The freckled boy from the train was stood watching furtively at the Slytherin table, the dark haired witch regretted not asking him his name, why hadn't she asked him on the train? A tanned witch was just sorted into Hufflepuff when it was his turn; "Forbes-Benedict!" he hobbled to the old stool almost tripping over his own feet for nervousness and Draco's gang bust into fits of laughter, all except Draco who unbeknownst to Spider was looking at her. He was tentative and flushed red from embarrassment.

"RAVENCLAW" screamed the battered old sorting hat.

The entire table exploded into cheers, he sat down near their other two new house members who weren't too far from where their little trio were, she saw him and gave him a reassuring wink of approval which seemed to cheer him up. She spent the rest of the feast catching up with the other two but also exchanging gauche eye contact with what she had assumed to now be Professor Malfoy. She took to the alcove of chairs by the window which they had pretty much solely occupied since second year, Napoleon sat on her lap snoozing placidly, as she'd been admiring the view from the window she was oblivious to young Benedict trotting up to her bashfully.

"Errmm thanks for sticking up for me; I'm so glad I'm in Ravenclaw, it's just great up here!"

A little shocked she rushed back "Er don't worry about it, that's what I'm here for! And of course you want to be a Ravenclaw!"

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._" Quoted Benedict, as they both laughed at his innocent enthusiasm.

That had really lifted her spirits, she hadn't been too sure about being a prefect but that stuff made it worth it, and she must've been going soft, even if it was her appearance that was getting her attention.


	2. The Return To Lessons

She had only been back a couple of weeks and she had already remembered how much she hated all the homework and the dullness of lessons, luckily she (like the rest of her house members) was reasonably intelligent so could skim through lessons without missing much she didn't already know. This fact was what puzzled her so much about being made prefect, after a moment's thought she'd put it down to the fact she was very fond of Professor Flitwick not to mention one of the best charms students in the year. Spider LaFey had been mulling this over when she heard everyone else get up to start their potions when she realised she'd not been listening at all, she searched the board and saw the words Invisibility Potion, along with the murmurs of 'this looks really hard' and 'I'm going to fail this' she second guessed Mr Malfoy had picked another incredulously difficult or awkward potion purely for his pleasure of seeing them fail. It was another half an hour before she got anywhere near what looked like a decent start when the strong platinum professor stormed round to her cauldron only to remark with "Good start LaFey" then to slide away again, this time she was actually sure he'd purposely knocked her jar of Flobberworm Mucus over so the contents splattered on the floor, only to say "Clear that up Miss LaFey"

Now she on her hands and knees, Flobberworm Mucus was awful to clean up and even worse to get out of your robes, so now having taking them off she was on all fours in only her shirt and her remarkably short skirt. 'Good start!?' She thought to herself 'Good start, I spent ten minutes working out the first instruction of the recipe!" She had started to scour the floor quite vigorously by now, most of the boys in the class were staring at her, but more importantly at her short skirt and what it wasn't covering. Mumbling her own annoyed thoughts in her head she remained oblivious until she felt a cold hard tap on her upper thigh. Turning around she saw leather shoes, new expensive robes and the silver-tipped end of a cane.

"I'd stop now if I were you, unless you were planning on getting to the school's foundation's." She gave him a sarcastic grin "I'd also stand up and lower my skirt before poor Antony Goldstein's eyes fall out their sockets" Antony started back working on his potion beaming a painful shade of scarlet, standing she replied "I didn't know you liked wearing skirts so much Professor, thanks for the advice." The class took an intake of breath, Mr Malfoy just smirked "Thirdly you might want get back to your potion before it boils over." He said this barely two inches away from her face, piercing eyes unmoved from hers as she felt his breath warm on her face. Exasperated Spider let out a huff of anger as she begin to stir her cauldron.

Pandora was looking intently at her best friend. "What?" came Spider's maddened voice.

"You and Professor Malfoy?" There was no reply but an inquisitive look, so she continued "One minute you're top of the class, he's giving you extra help and you're fluttering your eyelashes at him. The next he's growling in your face while you're flinging insults at each other."

It was true, she couldn't deny it, Potions lessons had been like that since they'd started that year. Although clever, she had never realised the nonchalant indifference he had for all his others pupils before whereas they always seemed to either singing the other's praises or at each other's throats, she wondered whether it raised a few eyebrows throughout the class.

Esterella piped up for her opinion "I bet he fancies you. And every now and again he gets annoyed because he can't do anything about it."

"Well he could" butted in Pandora "but it'd be against the rules, not that you'd say no, eh Spider?"

"Would you two shut up! As a prefect I could get in serious trouble if rumours like that started going round school!"She rushed in an exclaimed whisper "Just because you both fancy him doesn't mean I do!" now she was just lying, as to anyone who knew like they did could see she blatantly fancied him "Evidently he has decided to have a strange contradictory opinion toward me that differs every time I'm forced to have a lesson with him." The pair rolled their eyes at each other, as Spider tried to carry on brewing her potion, to signal that everything she'd just said was economical with the truth to say the least. The prefect now took a glimpse at Lucius Malfoy, he was so attractive that it was made it impossible for her to hate him; she wished she didn't fancy him; it would make everything a lot easier.


	3. The New Potions Master & His Son

Now over a month since Spider had returned to the castle it was only now that she had an opportunity to talk to Draco, the boy who'd been so usually nice to her then so abhorrently cruel to an eleven year old boy. She couldn't deny that she'd avoided him in the corridor as well as pretended to be busy when she saw him coming to talk to her; in spite of this the raven haired witch had swallowed her pride to accept whatever the young Malfoy wanted say.

"Spider, how are you, we haven't spoken since we were on the train" there came no reply bar the annoyed expression on her face "Listen about that, it was Pansy's idea, she started messing around with the boy, he must of said something to her and she jinxed him."

"Whatever Draco, you didn't exactly do anything to stop her did you? She is always pandering to you; it wouldn't surprise me to hear it was your idea of a joke." Before she could continue he stopped her by blurting out himself

"It wasn't! Pansy must've thought it'd impress me, you know what she's like."

"Impress you?! Why did she think that? Because Benedict is a Muggle-born?"

His face dropped losing its entire colour. Stillness ensued between the pair for a considerable amount of time before the Ravenclaw took in a lung-filling breath in addition to a shake of her head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but perhaps even Slytherins deserve a second chance, as long as you're yourself with me I suppose I can put up with you, but I refuse to come with ten yards of Miss Parkinson." She professed that with a definite tone to her voice as they strolled down toward the great hall.

The young LaFey had no idea how she felt and either of the Malfoy men, and this hovering state of uncertainness about her own feelings gave her a permanent bubbling sensation within her, as if that wasn't enough, she still had to attend to her prefect duties, homework, a social life and if there is 15 minutes left over she might get a moment to herself. Luckily she had her friends to keep her somewhat sane, as well as that miniature ball of fluff she called Napoleon (whom had barely grown since she first got here) to entertain her on the frosted autumn evenings.

It was back to another Potions lesson which were engaging at the least, Professor Malfoy's attitude towards her was positive furthermore she was actually becoming quite proficient at the skill of potions. She begun to get out her textbooks and ingredients, she was of an upbeat persuasion, giving the occasional glimpse to the elegant statue of a man at the head of the room, this rose-tinted outlook changed however when he opened his mouth to say,

"I would like you all to place you're essays on the uses of dittany in potions on my desk before twe start the lesson."

Spider's stomach dropped. Was this really happening, did she really forget to do the essay, he'd let her off this time wouldn't he? Perhaps if she begged and fluttered her thick eyelashes at him she could put a charm on her quill and do a multi-tasking job on the essay. She dragged her heels all the way up to his desk trying to conjure up any excuse or get out of trouble, unfortunately her brain waves didn't produces any streak of genius in the couple of metres from her worktop to his.

"Miss LaFey where exactly is your essay?" questioned the calm voice. "Or don't you have an anything to hand in?"

With the similar sense of calculated collectedness Spider slid charismatically onto the hardwood tabletop pressing her ample chest so he could see through the gaps in the buttons as his eyes flickered up and down her frame.

"You see the problem is sir-" her voice trailed off as he stood to attention, the whole class now ready to tart was watching the scene.

"The problem is you haven't done it. You are however the only one who hasn't and as a prefect I understand you have great responsibility" she saw a glimmer of hope "therefore the obvious absence of even an attempt from you is even more of a disappointment." The words cut sharp through the tension in the air as he looked intensely deep into her pupils. "You can do your detention tonight at seven in here" She stood scowling not even bothering to argue back and tottered back to her desk as Lucius watched the wiggle in her walk. She stormed through the rest of the lesson, chopping the ingredients so violently she came close to injuring someone, stirring with such vigour it almost spilt out the cauldron, she was finished before the rest of the class and almost smashed the vial on the desk. As soon as the lesson was over Spider practically flew from the dungeons and whipped the door shut with a flick of her wand.


	4. The Distracted Detention

She put her robes back over the rest of her uniform as she dashed down the well worn steps, slung her bag over her shoulder as she groaned at the weight of all the ingredients and potions equipment, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad a detention. Spider had forgotten how far away the dungeons were, how big the castle really was, and practically everyone was in their common rooms now so the hallowed halls echoed her beating heels as she ran. She slipped the patent shoes off her feet now pounding through the passageway as the candle flames whizzed past, the light flickered past her eyes, her legs were numb to the point she couldn't feel herself touch the ground. She was going to be late. She would be late and Professor Malfoy would be livid, she could see his disappointed face, he'd probably give her extra detentions, or if Umbridge got involved some kind of corporeal punishment. His snake-headed cane. That's what'd be, Umbridge would strike her round the back of the legs with it, fall flat on her face. No, she'd get him to do it, he'd punish her. Thinking of how he reprimands her she stopped abruptly, she'd begun to perspire, and her thoughts had spiralled out of control. She slithered her shoes back on, the pale ghost of a girl plodded a mental walk of shame, her thoughts felt unscrupulous, as if a black widow had crept inside her skull and made everything dirty. She knocked unwillingly on the solid oak door.

"Come in." Came a muffled voice.

He was there and to her regret he looked even better than he did in her head. He thrust a two foot roll of parchment towards and she snatched it back trying to not make it obvious what she felt for him, but it was probably written all over her face.

"You can work here until you've filled the parchment, a nice long explanation" he drawled confidently "of why potions is such a crucial lesson to learn, and the importance of completing tasks. Like homework for instance"

She looked away, she couldn't even herself to argue with him, two foot worth of work, was going to take for bloody ever, she might as well get started. Choosing a seat were she could his face but could always turn away to stop herself getting distracted. About an hour later she wasn't even half way down she kept stopping with nothing to write, her teacher hadn't given her any help instead enjoyed watching her squirm uncomfortably in her chair. "You can go when you finish, I've got all night." That was it. More disgusting thoughts flooding into her head, how nice he'd look all dishevelled in the morning, how they could pass them time together throughout the night, things much messier than just getting ink on her fingers. The younger bolted to attention, what was she thinking, she had to get past this. Scribbling furiously she wrote the first things that came to mind about potions, something about benefits something about injuries, just to keep her mind busy. The scratching quill and determined willingness to block out Lucius Malfoy made her neglect the subtle steps behind her as he sneakily crept up behind her. Stood her back to him he lifted a hand as it hovered like a hummingbird over her shoulder, bent his face beside her ears and whispered "I think that's sufficient, don't you." She gasped almost squealing at the shock of his arrival she handed over the roll, picked up her bag and swiftly turned round. Unbeknownst to her he hadn't moved more than purely straitening up, so as she turned stepping slightly to go, he was teetering nearby as she managed to plunge her face into his. Lips locked as eyes scrunched tight shut as she pulled away. What was she supposed to do now? However there was no look of disgust or even surprise just the kind of sheathed smug grin a child gets when he's done something naughty but has to force back the smile in order not to give the game away. "SORRY SIR! I didn't mean to, I swear! I thought-"

"Don't worry about it, purely accidental I'm sure Miss LaFey." Now enunciating every word as his tongue swirled gracefully round each one "Although, I think you would find it beneficial to start taking a remedial potions lesson with me once a week."  
" But I've been doing well sir, I won't forget my homework again, I promise."

"I don't doubt your ability or want to improve but you make little mistakes, silly ones. Once you take my corrective class you will be better at potions than Merlin himself. I think you just need a little one-to-one to sort out the problem."

She agreed to take the extra lessons, as if she were going to say no. She couldn't help smiling all the way back to her dormitory at the softness of his lips or the gentility of his hand. Her face dropped however as she didn't want to explain herself to her friends, not now, she wanted to enjoy it alone.

"What happened then?" asked Esterella

"Nothing much" she lied "Just lines, oh and I'm staring extra lessons with him, a little one-to-one he called it." She put Napoleon in her bed of cushions in her trunk, slipped into her nightgown and closed the curtains as she disappeared into her bed. Esterella sat open mouthed, filled with questions with a sprinkling of jealously.


	5. Preparing For A Different Kind Of Lesson

Spider had found almost impossible to hold her excitement for her one-on-one session with the formidable potion's master, however an even greater feat was keeping it from her two best friends. Every time they asked (which was a couple each day and several during potions lessons) what happened she said it was a normal detention but, as best friends can, they could tell she was holding something back. Admittedly the main reason for not telling them that they'd kissed was that she herself was unclear that as an accident whether it counted as a romantic interlude. Lucius had told his favourite student that she'd have her extra lessons on a Tuesday at eight o'clock after lessons, her heart dropped right there when he explained how they were going to work through the fundamental aspects of potions making, that weren't included in the ministry's requirements in teaching the lessons but were 'crucial for anyone truly interested in the art of potions'. It was then that Spider knew that she was going to actually have to do some work, there was going to be no affair, no flirtatious episodes, nothing.

By Tuesday she had become to dread the task of her extra potions lesson, the school day had whizzed by even Umbridge's DADA lesson hadn't dragged into mind-numbing boredom for as long as usual. The now nervously pacing witch had succumbed to apprehensively flicking through her potion book but was in fact not learning a thing, her homework laid incomplete spread across her bed, and she had no idea whether she was supposed to wear her school robes or her casual stuff. After at least ten brain-racking minutes it had been decided that as it was a fair while after lesson time and even though he was a stickler for rules it wasn't strictly speaking a lesson so she'd go casual. On the other hand this brought up the tricky and much more complicated question of what exactly she should wear. She was now in the fit of a turbulent wardrobe catastrophe, which occurs when a young lady stands looking at all her items of clothing (a copious heap already having been tried on and disregarded) in despair as she feels that nothing fits properly, is fashionable enough, or feels that whatever she wears she will still look like a whale with a boars head wearing a pillowcase, this occurs for witches and muggles alike and Spider was currently feeling the effects of. After forty-five minutes of trying on clothes she settled on high waited jeans with a pretty t-shirt, she'd paired them with an oversized knitted cardigan and some old ballet pumps. Tousled hair and gentle makeup to create a feminine look, but with that air of effortlessness that gave her an edge. Checking the antique grandfather clock as she strode across the common room she found she was just on time, she stopped as hoisted her satchel over her shoulder, Antony was unashamedly staring at her, unaware at the effect she had on him or in fact any of the other boys who looked at her in the corridor she merely smiled at him embarrassed skipping off through the door.

Looking very muggle-like she could've been plopped right down in a London street and been bang on trend, even though witches and wizards alike struggled with muggle fashion she never had, no one could deny that their generation of magic had embraced muggle culture the most but it was a bit odd especially for those of a pureblood background. Despite this her face (although no physical differences between those with magical ability or without) had an essence of her that was almost magic in itself. This magic twinkled in her eyes as she rapped on the door into the potions room, it was clammy in the dungeons tonight yet the walls and door were arctic, there was something infiltrating the air, something making it sweaty. The clunky weighted door opened slowly as a tall smiling man looked upon her.


	6. Beauty In The Eye Of Her Beholder

"In something a little more" Mr Malfoy was no looking her up and down a little more slowly than usual "comfortable I see" he began rushing his words as he let her in, as if her were trying to change the conversation "Well that's just excellent, if you're going to excel in the art of potion-making you must feel at ease. Please put your bag down, there will be no need for it here, you won't require anything for these lessons unless I state otherwise." She put her bag down on the floor as if she were an obedient dog and began leaning on the workbench "So I must introduce you to the key to unlocking the mystery of mastering potions. The five senses. Sight. Smell. Sound. Touch. Taste." Spider looked at him wondering what variety of potion fumes he had recently inhaled, ignoring this he continued "I teach an extremely exact science, to gain the type of precision required, one has master oneself. In these extra lessons we shall gradually build up your technique and you will become the outstanding O.W.L student I know you are capable of becoming. This time the focus will be the spectacle of what our eyes offer us every day, the picture that appears before us, their faint variations every time we see them, and the strange concept of the difference of the eye of the beholder." Absolutely sure he was out of his mind she half heartedly carried on listening.

"I want you to describe me, in full detail" he said nothing more, as Spider began to choke in surprise, unaware of what she'd got herself into she reeled into a half decent description of the dark wizard who was stood before her. There was a tut that came from his lips.

"Let's try again shall we, this time I will describe you by not just looking but by truly seeing, using not only what my vision perceives but what I can assume and understand from that perception." He began leisurely depicting little Miss LaFey as her chest rose higher with every breath. "Your naturally silk skin of pure white shows me that you not only do not catch the sun but also have no interest in doing so, most girls of your age do so this means you must have a very different attitude towards your appearance and from the way you cover up your skin on a fair day shows you have deeply withdrawn emotions, you wish to shroud yourself as a means of self preservation, protection. This underlines the reason you use a cosmetics charm continually, even though you clearly have no need for it, you use it as a mask that covers up any sign of emotion beyond the ones you wish to reveal to others. Your clothes show me that your appearance is the most important thing to you yet you don't want to look like you trying. So you wear a mixture of tight-fitting items to parade the parts of your womanly body that you want people to see but then wear something to cover that to leave the impression that you have no idea of how attractive you are." Wait! Hang on a minute, what did he just say? 'How attractive you are!' Since when I have I been so attractive she was thinking to herself as he listed several other things that he'd determined from her as she begin to squeeze her hand into a fist so her nails dug into her palms. No, Spider wasn't dreaming as her nails had made a rather painful groove into her hand, releasing her grip she returned her attention to what he was saying.

"Now it's your turn." He said with a curt smile

"But I can't do that, I've never been asked to describe the person who's asked for the description before! Anyway you weren't describing me" She was beginning to fluster and babble "you were, were well taking me apart, saying things about me I didn't even know! How do I know you're not just good at Legilimency? More to the point what has this got to the potions?"

"Firstly, although I am faultlessly proficient a Legilimens I have no need to use it, being able to determine by sight the slight nuisances of ingredients, brewing and the completed potions is essential, the most basic way of doing this learning how to pick out details out of both things you look at everyday as well as things that are new to you. Then use those details to tell you the outcome or in this case the characteristics of a person. Ready to have a go?"

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice" Spider took a long deep breath tried to prepare an answer "Well, your Errmm, you." The older of the two removed his outer robes hurling them to his desk chair with a flick of his wand, rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, drew a spare stool towards him and sat down. He slipped his wand back into the hollow section of his cane as he leant it against his chair, his legs astride as he put his feet up on the bar on his stool.

"Let's see, the way you've taken off your outer robes, and rolled up your sleeves, when you're usually so meticulously dressed displays that you..." She paused not exactly sure what it displayed, he gave the tiniest nod of encouragement. "...that you, feel comfortable in my company? Also that you regard my additional help as an informal occasion? The strength in your arms and hands is natural and not forced through weightlifting or a muscle enhancement charm, the same is to be said for your legs, so tells me that although physical strong you think that real strength is in power and knowledge. The laid-back way in which you're sat proves your assurance and self-belief not only in yourself but in your obvious good looks." She was rather enjoying scrutinizing her educator in this way, she was becoming confidence. "Plus the way you're straddling that chair makes it clear you have no doubts concerning your manhood or sexual prowess. I mean, well, it's not my place to say but, I sense from your pleased grin that I've done well?"

Lucius Malfoy was now beaming from ear to ear as he stood, he's hand outstretched, and he lead her towards the workbench, magicking an array of bottles and jars full of ingredients Spider didn't recognise.

"It's being able to pick out tiny details that will mean you'll be able to see the difference between a bezoar and a common garden stone for example."

He began describing as well as comparing ingredients; he set a charmed quill to take notes on everything he explained to her. Soon after this, the professor got his student to add ingredients to a heated cauldron, the quill jotting down notes as they went, shortly there were a concoction of fumes effervescing from the bubbling pot. This continued for a good three quarters of an hour, the entire time Lucius was stood close behind Miss LaFey, often intimate enough that she could hear him breathe and he could feel the movement of her upon his taut chest which at times was actually touching her back as she nestled herself back into him. There was no comment or communication about this, it just happened, a strange almost serendipitous event, in which their bodies fit together as they worked. The lesson came to an end; Professor Malfoy waved his wand in order to clear up their practical work, picking up her bag she went to leave, as a small leather bound notebook was thrust into her hand.

"Spider, take this, revise from it, or at least flick through it every now and again. It'll reinforce everything you've learnt. See you next Potions lesson."

Spider bounced out the classroom, strolling casually through the hallways in a dream like state, which had often seen on the glazed (but nevertheless kind and friendly) face of Luna Lovegood. It wasn't until McGonagall had caught her in the corridor.

"What are you doing wandering the corridor at this hour Miss LaFey? It is the duty of a Prefect, especially one your rank, to lead by example. Why may I ask you are not even in school robes, not on a late night escapade to Hogsmeade I hope?" enquired her Transfiguration teacher.

"I've just come from Professor Malfoy's potion's room." McGonagall suddenly raised an eyebrow "I take additional coaching in the subject, I thought it would be best not to wear school robes in case I got them dirty and the house elves haven't returned my spare uniform from cleaning yet. Plus it's not technically school hours anymore so I assumed it would be okay. I do take being a prefect seriously Professor! I swear it."

"No, you're right I do remember Professor Malfoy mentioning something of the sort, said that you could easily be his best student if you focused more, he felt he could help you fulfil your potential. Quite commendable taking up the opportunity, a fantastic way to show the new first years what a little work can do. I will make sure Filch and the other teachers know of this, you have my permission to wear your informal clothes, but not until I've checked it with Professor Malfoy. And I will check with him. Run along now."

"Thank you Professor!" she said as she fled the scene hoping she wouldn't have to explain herself to another member of Hogwarts staff. He'd called Spider for the first time, they'd been so close, and he'd even told McGonagall that she could be his best student. Spider grinned all the way back to her common room.


	7. In Preperation For A Love Potion

Even by the next potions lesson Spider and her teacher were on more amiable terms, in fact once again the class came to enjoy the happy mood Mr Malfoy was in whilst she was around. They made quick remarks about each other, made jokes that set the entire class into laughter; she now recognised ingredients faster, mostly without having to look them up, even to the point where she was helping other students. She was more certain when a potion was ready to move onto the next stage, when the colour was the right shade or when the bubbles showed it was stewing at the correct temperature. In today's lesson there was (among others) a cauldron that drew particular interest which was sitting on the front of the blonde wizards desk, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were stood in a circle round the central desk as their Professor brought the swirling mixture to them as he set it down in the middle. It was a pink potion with a pearly sheen and odd curling vapours.

"This is Amortentia, the world's most intense love potion, able to possess the drinker into a kind of hypnotic trance of obsessive love. This love is the strongest, most dangerous and known to be fatal. Isn't that right Antony?"Said Professor Malfoy.

The entire class (both Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws) begin laughing; Antony however went redder than a raspberry. Seeing this and feeling utterly sorry for him, Spider waltzed over to stand beside him saying "Don't listen to them, they're all stupid." He instantly straightened up, thanked her whilst trying to hide a sheepish smile.

"The smell of the potion differs from wizard to wizard and witch to witch, it smells of different things, the things that attract us the most. So let's try it shall we."

Everyone took turns to go up to the cauldron take a deep inhalation and share a scent they could smell with the group. They were mostly sweet, romantic things until it came to Jackson Everglott a troublesome Hufflepuff with a nose for trouble stepped up to say

"I can smell fresh manure, old socks and Hhhmmmmm what's this? Aahh yes, stale bread." The boys chuckled loudly, all apart from Antony and two other Ravenclaws who rolled their eyes. Lucius on the other hand took another approach.

"Well Mr Everglott, it seems your perfect match and true love is a troll."

This time the entire class was laughing apart from Jackson who sulked moodily for the rest of the day. Now it was Spider's turn. She cautiously stepped up to the cauldron as Pandora gave her a little wink, a deep breath in.

"I can smell the Quidditch pitch after it's rained, and a warm bakery smell." She was lying. But the only one who looked doubtful was her teacher who raised his eyebrows at her, in fact the male members of the house Quidditch teams had now perked up and gave it their best effort to talk to her during that day. Even here best friends were none the wiser, which she was glad of, as trivial as it was she'd seen the impact it'd had on her class mates, now they knew what smells each other liked best. They worked through the afternoon looking at other complex potions similar to this, how they were made, why and whether potion with that effect or ones like it should be allowed or not.

That evening Spider prepared for her second lesson with the Potions Master that day, a little more ready this time she settled on a floral dress that made her shine with elegant preppy-ness and had a crown of her own braided hair on her head and brogue to finish off her feet, book in her hand she was ready early so went down to wait in the common room.

"Shouldn't you be in up in your dormitory Benny?" she said to the freckled first-year "I thought you were going to get up early to watch your first ever Quidditch practise, so that when we have our first game you can cheer in all the right places?"

"I was." Came a rather disappointed reply "But I'm the only first year going and I won't know what's happening so I might as well keep out of it."

"Who told you that?"

"No one, but that's what everyone thinks. I'd never heard of Quidditch until the other day two third years were talking about it and when I asked what it was they laughed in my face." He looked at the floor.

"I tell you what, I'll take you to watch the practise early tomorrow, I explain all the rules, or at least the ones I can remember and you'll be a pro before you know it!"

There was a squeal of excitement and a shout of yes and he ran to his dormitory presumably to get himself an early night and also to get some pointers from the other lads. Turning around she saw Esterella and Pandora sat in the armchairs opposite.

"You'd better get off to you lover boy before he wonders where you've got to." Smirked Esterella

"Benedict's a first year!" Spider bit back rather shocked.

"No we mean the mysterious Mr Malfoy." Came Pandora "It's your late night session with him tonight isn't it? Yes, we know 'it's not like that' but he doesn't give private tuition to any o his other students, he doesn't just want to get you through your O. you know."

Before she could get a word in edgeways Esterella started up again.

"Professor Malfoy, his son Draco, Antony, the captain of our Quidditch team, that Hufflepuff and two Slytherins from the year above. Is there anybody who doesn't fancy you?"

"You two are unbearable. You're the ones with the boyfriends not me. It's all your heads; I've not been propositioned by a single one of these so called admirers, so if you don't mind I've got somewhere to be" she marched out the common room and headed for the dungeons.


	8. Time To Stop & Smell The Orchids

Spider waited outside the door as she took a profound breath in; biting her lower lip she gripped the book and knocked. The door swung open so she took a hesitant step inside to see her eager instructor with his clock and outer robes already off, shirt slightly unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up to the elbows with the bubbling broth of Amortentia on his desk.

"Significance of smell is our sense for today, the distinctive aromas of individual potions and the change it as its brewing can be vital to telling you when a brew is ready to drink, or something that you're not going to have anywhere near you. If you could just sit on this tool for me Spider."

As her bum met the seat she heard a mutter under breath and a silk handkerchief appeared from nowhere slipped around her and covered her eyes, Lucius gently opened her hands with his rough hands and removed the small book he'd given to her the previous lesson. He set it down next to the Amortentia cauldron. They continued to test different scents, some everyday, others were ingredients with particular aromas.

"Early today I don't believe you were completely honest with what you could smell from the Amortentia."

"What does it matter whether I was truthful or not, it's just a bundle of odours, they don't mean anything?" Said the defensive witch.

"How can we work together if you're not honest? I think it would be good for you if you did."

"Fine" she said still blindfolded "Get on with it then, but I'd still rather not."

Gliding the pot underneath her nose she took a lung-filling breath trying to determine what it really was she smelt, a rush of fragrances hit her all at once. She recognised them all but determining their separate sources was much harder. It was so inviting, she felt warm inside, as if there she was getting a hug from the inside, she could feel it swarming all over her entire body, spreading like an infectious disease. She couldn't concentrate on establishing the separate smells, she thought perhaps that thinking aloud would help somewhat.

"I can smell a garden after a thunderstorm, new books, there's something else. It's leathery, like very expensive pristine clothes. I know there's something else." She had begun biting her bottom lip again, Mr Malfoy was watching her intently, the way she dug into the flesh with her pearly teeth was viciously erotic. Blindfolded, she was sat on her hands which thrusted her chest forward, pale legs crossed, skirt high as it skimmed her thighs, he had to resist the urge as it grew stronger.

"Candles scented ones and the smoke they leave behind. There's another just one more but I can't put my finger on it. Almost fruity, but not quite sweaty, it's odd but comforting. I can't, I just don't know."

"Don't worry, you've done wonderfully, it takes a lot of work. You can't forget that most people only get three fragrances from this potion; you will find that last one. Probably when you least expect it."

"Your turn then sir." There was no reply "I've had to, it's your turn, you can have the handkerchief now." Standing up she pulled her wand out the small pocket in her dress and with a small incantation it undid itself so she could see again, nodding at the stool. He sat down where the girl had just been as she stood behind him and pulled the black silk tight and tied it a small bow to contrast his shining hair. The cauldron of love potion was wafted underneath his flared nostrils so he could soak up the aromas.

"Well, Miss LaFey, I can sense." There was a pause as his jaw strengthened and eyebrows knitted together, like with Spider it taken over his body, this just proved the power of the liquid. "Musky oriental perfume, vanilla and roast dinners. I can smell something as well, its orchids, yes defiantly orchids."

Spider almost tripped over her own feet as he said it, there was the crash of the cauldron hitting his desk, and luckily it didn't break or spill but the squeal the young witch was what made her teacher turn sharply lifting the silk from his eyes.

"Are you okay Spider what's wrong?"

"Nothing Professor, just when you, it doesn't matter."

"If you're sure, now don't you think it's about time we took these skills to the workbench?" he took her by the elbow and just like last time he guided her through a range of distinctive smelling ingredients and potions. Again as she was working with her back touching his chest, whispering tips in her ear, her still smiling at what he'd said. He bent over her to reach a jar, his neck brushed her cheek, a shockwave hit her like a punch in the face, that smell filled her again the one she had before, a sweaty, manly smell full of excitement and tension. She carried on the lesson trying not to notice it, unfortunately the closer he was the stronger it got and never went away fully, and she tried to ride the wave until she could leave as it was leading her to distraction. Lucius passed her back the little black book with newly added notes, and she scurried out the room as fast as she could but before she could get out completely he called after her.

"Is there anything you want to tell me? No. Same next Tuesday then."


	9. The SpiderOrchid

The next morning she took Benedict to the Quidditch practise early next morning and it was such fun, the muggle-born with no experience of Quidditch had picked it up so fast. It was like having a little brother, except without the arguing. He was so excited they had decided that he should try out for the commentator when Lee Jordan had left. In fact to her surprise she enjoyed being in prefect so much, she found herself spending more time in the common room helping the kids with their homework but also bossing them around was quite fulfilling.

Time dragged so slowly until her third private tutorial, the seconds used to drag longer and time seemed to stop completely during the most boring lessons along with her piles of homework. It was coming up the her next time she got Mr Malfoy all to herself, she'd done the usual job of searching through all her clothes until she came to decide on a long flowing skirt synched at her tiny waist and a tight top, her hair adorned with wild flowers she found on a walk she'd taken with Draco, and had transfigured some to flowers you couldn't find on the grounds of Hogwarts.

This time as she entered the class room Lucius' eyes shot to her hair, pulled out a delicate spindly petal flower saying "Is this orchid for me?" with a arrogant grin.

"No." Spider replied assuredly "They're for me, this particular flower is a Spider Orchid just like me." He went to say something but she interrupted him "My full name is Spider-Orchid LaFey, it's traditional in the LaFey family to give your children herbaceous names, know may have heard of my father Cypress LaFey. I've been known as Spider since I could remember but I'm technically a flower not an arachnid."

He said nothing but "No wonder I like you so much."

Again he put the silk handkerchief around her eyes rendering her blind explaining "We've now moved onto sound, I want you to listen to the noises and tell me what you hear" She stood unable to see, he backed away to the over end of the room. Spider stood earnestly listening as Malfoy watched on, in a state of power, he watched her breathe, her heaving chest, her minuscule waist. The black of the skirt made the white of skin stand out, pure as snow, just as pure as she was. He shook his head out of this notion.

"Well, that's you walking across the room, and you're coming closer, you're right in front of me. I can't hear anything now."

"Are you sure? Try again."

She tried again hearing nothing "I can't hear a single sound, just well your breathing"

"See, you could hear something. You've got to pick up the subtle nuances of what you hear; often we ignore the most obvious things, thus the ones we should look for first."

They carried on listening out for how the bubbles in a mixture change and things of that nature. This week's lesson wasn't very long at all, so they soon came to having a mid-way revision of everything they'd done. It was now Lucius' turn to find his last love potion scent. As usual he watched over her as she worked, Spider had improved her technique so much the whole thing was now significantly easier for her, where she was once cautious or gave up before she found confidence. Though not terrible at any of her classes, she'd had once found Potions as dull and unpleasant as Snape's hair, with Professor Malfoy on the contrary they were enjoyable. Stood masterfully behind her, he could smell the flowers in her hair; the Spider-Orchid was pungent and Mr. Malfoy couldn't help but to smile. When it was over she left wishing that wasn't the end, but like every week she subserviently did as she must and left the dreamland she'd been living in and back to real life. Only until she back snuggled in the blue satin sheets of her dormitory bed, did the Potions master realise that she'd left him a little gift behind, a small exotic looking bloom, pink petals that look as if they've been stretched to create long spider's legs. It'd been left on the desk exactly where they'd been working.

Through the next week she saw a little more of Draco, though the time they had together was never long, as the only one of his gang that didn't mind if he wanted time to himself was Pansy, she was like a protective lioness with her cub. The only issue she had with it (apart from the disgusted looks she always got from Miss Parkinson) was that she had absolutely no reason to be so protective, she wasn't his girlfriend, there was no evidence that he had any interest in her. He was so nice to her, they made jokes, talked about pretty much everything, and he was becoming a real friend to her. Her friends were dubious about him, she knew why; he wasn't like the usual pureblood supremacist with her, other people didn't get to see that, he was softer than a marshmallow inside. It was true he could be a bully, a downright horrible, ugly waste of space but no matter what he did to other people, Spider couldn't cut away from the kindness he'd shown her.


	10. A Whole World In His Hands

Spider felt confident for this Tuesday's extra-curricular session, she came into the familiar Potions room, soft dark hair cascading down her back, wearing an oversized denim shirt, black leather legging and kitten heeled studded boots. Deep red lipstick popped out at him as she walked in, she looked less faerie like and very much fiercer but nonetheless feminine. Her little black potions book was now over half full with notes made by the Professor Malfoy's charmed quill, she left it on the bench they'd worked on over the last four weeks.

"I'm sure you can guess we are two thirds through our little assignations and we've come to the sense of touch, we'll dive straight in I think."

Automatically closing her eyes, the blindfold covered her delicate lids and he guided her with his rough hands to what she assumed to be the middle of the room, unsure of what was required of her she didn't release him and stayed still. He didn't move either. Maybe Spider was supposed to feel her way round the room, or describe the things she could feel? She had no idea; he'd given her no guidance so the young witch decided to take the plunge. Gripping tighter at Mr Malfoy's coarse hands, she caressed the grooves with her fingertips, in spite of this obviously physicality of how his hands felt; they were in fact gentle to hold.

Now moving with fervour upwards to his forearm, seizing them she could sense a heat from one arm, it was his dark mark; she automatically flinched shifting to the backside of that arm. His arm was surprisingly hairy; there was true strength in these arms. Travelling still further up his limbs he tensed, she could feel it strengthen as if were reinforcing his own muscle. Bringing her hands round she found herself in contact with his chest, she left them there for a second more but then pulled away unaware if she wasn't supposed to be there. As Spider moved her fingers away she gently brushed the front of his trousers, although the young lady was unaware of what she'd done however Lucius was more than conscious of this. She patted herself down, pulling her wand out her boot she out her hand out and took two steps she felt the work bench.

"Accio cauldron!" the pewter cauldron slid towards her, feeling up the sides she moved it to the side, she felt for the jars, opened and took out some ingredients, her instinct was to try and smell it nevertheless she stopped herself, only using her fingers she didn't her best to determine what each one was. Lucius had moved behind her as she was now finely chopping the magical herb, lingering with every slice in order not to cut her own hand. She was fine for about five minutes, Spider laid aside the blade, and ignorant to how close she was to the knife she'd just put down when she felt a slash in her finger. Her tutor clutched her bleeding finger as the oozing gush of red flooded down as it matched the colour of her lips. One hand undoing the handkerchief his was dressing her finger with the other, it was washed, cleansed with the whisper of the 'Tergeo' charm and wrapped before she fully understood what she'd done. Throughout Lucius Malfoy had an extremely worried look on his face.

"Are you okay? It didn't hurt too much did it?" he sounded honestly concerned about her welfare.

"Yeah it's alright, just felt stupid that's all."

"Don't feel like that, it was an accident could've happened to anyone." He put a hand to her head and gently caressed her hair as she gazed longingly him. Although it was over in seconds, it felt like so much longer. Having gone through pretty much everything already, her teacher decided to let her go a little early, Spider could've stayed all night without an issue but she'd reluctantly went back to her dormitory, by the time she was changed and in her bed she already missing Lucius' guiding touch and his friendly encouragement. At the same time Draco sprang to mind. Napoleon leaped up onto her bed, circled herself nestling round her toes.

"Night night Napoleon" Spider whispered as her kitten purred comfortingly back.


	11. A Night With A Dragon

Two days later it was their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, it was getting dark and Hagrid had arranged it so the class could go into the Forbidden forest to get a closer look at rare herd of Moon-Calves. By the time they'd ventured far enough in the woods, the sky was velvet black, the stars were out, the moon gleaming down against the group of fifth years huddling together, it reflected against Spider's face and her pale complexion shone out of the crowd. Shivering like a leaf she hoped moon-calves would be in the exam otherwise this wasn't worth the trouble. Bustling steadily she felt a hand on her shoulder and she shot around faster than Umbridge could say 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor', the white-blonde hair belonged to the youngest of the Malfoy's and he looked nervous behind his smug grin.

"I thought you'd enjoy some company." He put his arm around her and began arrogantly saying "Perhaps you might need some protection."

"Draco why are you being like this."

"Being like what?" he said loudly trying to bring her closer.

"I know you like to play the big tough guy when your Slytherin pals but I'm not interested!" she pushed him away and stormed ahead to walk next to Hagrid. After fifteen bitter minutes of watching a group of spindly legged, bulgy eyed grey beasts who were too shy to get very close to. Hagrid had let them leave food and then they all backed away so the mooncalves wouldn't be frightened away, but as Hagrid went to stroke them (for what reason she didn't know) they stampeded off into the other direction. The entire class trudged back to the castle; she looked up at Hagrid who looked intensely disappointed that the creatures had disappeared when he'd tried to offer his head to stroke them.

"They were amazing Hagrid, it's a shame they run away but this has been loads of fun."

Hagrid beamed, Spider had no problem lying to him seeing as it cheered him up so much. Hagrid chatted to her about something she assumed had to do with Magical Creatures but she feigned interest because he was so nice and had the very best of intentions. She could hear someone trying to catch up with her; it might well have been race she deliberately ignored it and carried on practically running beside Hagrid.

There was ear-splitting scream which in turn set the entire group into fits of shriek, Spider jumped out her skin as she became aware of not only the sound but also the two arms clutching her with a terrified cry. Automatically grabbing Draco back in fear, even though she considered wriggling free the young witch could see the horror in his eyes. In transpired that a centaur had shot an arrow straight past the head of a Hufflepuff girl who was now in a quivering heap on the floor, they'd had to gather her up and head back to school in a hurry but without alerting anymore centaurs to the fact they were wandering the woods. The chattering had stopped, everyone moved quickly, it was like the shock had forced the realisation that they were in the Forbidden (and increasingly dangerous) Forest. Draco had walked beside Spider since he'd clutched her so vigorously, she was actually glad of his company, though she didn't want him to be scared, it forced him to stop being a cocky git. As Hagrid stood on a log it snapped in two and the Hufflepuff girl squealed Draco grabbed her hand in panic, they never took their hands apart, not until they came up to the castle and the light was clear so everyone could see. Draco's hands weren't like his father's they were soft, they weren't rough, they were slender unlike Lucius manly hands that could cover Spider's completely.

That night she rolled around her bed, trying to sleep is difficult when you have thoughts of two men in your mind, even more difficult when they're father and son. No matter the connection between her and Draco, she couldn't forget about her teacher, Lucius Malfoy, he was the ultimate, everything she wanted. This was impossible. She saw both the wizard across the next couple days, every time she saw either of them she felt so happy, but the other lingered in the back of her mind. Professor Malfoy on the other hand was the one she kept coming back to, no matter where she was. Whether she was gazing at him during class, pondering him or when she caught him looking over her, she felt a swarm of butterflies all the way through her stomach. The underage witch wanted to see him after school for more than remedial potions, to hold him, to touch him, to kiss him again. Lucius Malfoy was driving her mad.


	12. The Prefect & The Potions Master

Throughout the following days she got more excited every time she saw her Potions master, he was still the stern pompous authoritarian with ridiculous blonde hair yet they were the things she loved most. His outlandish manner, pronunciation and gait were unusually appealing. But it wasn't only Spider doing the looking; she'd caught Mr Malfoy gazing at her more than once before swiftly moving away, typically to the other side of the room as he smirked to himself. Sometimes she wondered if she was deluded, whether everything she'd seen, experienced was just made up inside her pathetic little head. Soon afterwards she'd see her teacher and all those thoughts seemed to drift away, replaced by butterflies again. Tuesday flew around again and Spider was stood outside the familiar class room big woolly jumper and tight leggings clinging to her curves. Before long they'd started their lesson.

"It's going to be an extra long lesson today Spider."

"Extra-long? Why what's wrong?"

"There's no problem is there?" he said gruffly "Good well then we'll begin."

It was inevitable that this fifth lesson was going to be taste, so it continued that Lucius showed her that most potions could be safely tasted with just one un-diluted drop without being affected and each one with a very specific taste meant it could easily be deciphered by the flavour. It wasn't complex; subsequently they finished sooner than usual even after revisiting everything they'd done over the last five weeks, flicking through her now full notebook Spider said.

"I thought this was going to be a long lesson?"

"It is. Now we've come to the end I'm going to give a little test to see how you do, to show you how much you've learnt."

He rolled up his sleeve which put his dark mark on show, she still wondered why he never seemed bothered about it with her, even if no one believed in You-Know-Who's return, having the symbol brandished into your forearm won't do any favours. He always wore a longer sleeved shirt underneath his robes, which always covered him up as well; she tried to put it to the back of her mind.

Firstly the young witch was set the challenge guessing the name, purpose and a key feature of five potions purely from their scent. Then picking one and collecting the ingredients that lay out on the table using only touch to decide between them, chopping and preparing them required a delicate touch and a keen ear. Then she could concoct the mixture but with the guide of her eyes only, then once at the brewing stage she had to rely on the sound of the heated liquid and the bubbles that rose up to signal when it was done. This byzantine mammoth of a task stretched her to the limit, she followed her gut but even when she knew she was right it was only ever a feeling, she could never be sure. Spider slaved away at the workbench for over an hour and a half as the death eater watched, scrutinizing her every move. His sea blue eyes were a distraction for her, the longer they lingered the harder it was to resist, let alone carry on with created a complicated potion at the same time. Her back ached, the nape of her neck burned were she had looked down, her feet were just stumps after standing nonstop, nevertheless she was done. Pouring the completed potion into large glass phials she passed one over to her professor praying that in Merlin's name she hadn't done too disastrously. With a flick of her word and the whisper of "Scourgify" she'd pretty much cleared the workspace to a pristine condition. Spider went to speak but it was another excruciating minute before anything else happened.

"Well that was very interesting" drawled the older wizard.

"Listen" she was pretty aggravated now "I've just worked my bloody arse off for that, so are you going to tell me how I've done or not?!" fume was practically bursting from her ear drums. Lucius stood up, now standing straight up and towered menacingly as he walked towards her. She'd wondered if she pushed too far, but she wasn't going to step down as she looked at him fiercely. His face was promptly parallel to her own, with only an inch or two to spare. There was a growling murmur.

"I've never seen such an outstanding performance my dear." Waves crashed within his unfathomable eyes, it was like being sucked into a frozen lagoon, now fixed to the spot she couldn't budge. "A perfectly made potion, I couldn't have asked for more. I knew you could easily be my most favourite and proficient student."

"I'm your favourite."

"Trust you to be more interested in favouritism than academic prowess." He brushed away a soft curl that'd fallen like a stray leaf in the autumn across the delicate earth of her face. His hand touching her check Spider rested hers on top to hinder any chance he might've got to move away. A perplexed expression spread across her counterpart's features, a realisation like a dawning day filled her with anxious dread. Backing away to the point of stumbling Lucius caught her wrist heaving her forward. Faces interlocked with noses gently caressing, gripped hands and hungry bodies.

"For a Prefect, you have a clear disregard for anything that stops you getting what you want"

"For a Professor, you have a clear disregard for rules about relations between students and their teachers."

He growled at her, clasping her waist he lifted her onto the desk with a wild pent up aggression, lacing her tantalizing fingers tips around his neck, with a visceral surge of energy they kissed. Slithering his hands along her back Lucius lurched forward constraining his companion back onto the desk, still kissing they progressed no further as if nothing in the world could fulfil them except the touch of the other's lips. The blatant immorality of what they were doing had the effect that most immoral things do which is make the situation a hundred times more enjoyable. Becoming more enthusiastic as his tongue wandered through her mouth, Spider through her hand across the desk, sending a glass phial with the previously brewed potion flying across the room. Splinters of glass catapulted from corner to corner, in utter shock they ceased to kiss so passionately. Sitting upright Mr Malfoy decided give out a hand and help her down, Spider took this as her cue to leave, and tentatively she crept towards the door. Before she left they was a drawling voice beside her ear

"Until we meet again Miss LaFey." And with this he gave her a gentle brushing kiss on her neck.


	13. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Still disheartened at the end to her eight o'clock appointments Spider found solace in Napoleon as she frolicked in the grass that was lofty against her tiny little legs. A dark figure sat beside her, Napoleon mewed with excitement scurrying happily over to the legs in the corner of her eye. It was Draco Malfoy. She hadn't seen his father all day, and was pretty sure that after last night he was avoiding her. Napoleon hopped into Draco's lap as he stroked her tenderly. They talked for a while but it increasingly difficult with Pansy shooting ferocious looks at them as they sat together, Draco indicated he'd like to talk to her without the rest of Hogwarts watching so they got up from under the shade of the tree heading for the other direction. Miss Parkinson immediately sprang into action, stalking after them; they had no chance of getting away without literally running off. Draco turned to her exasperated, he unwavering devotion had entertained him for the last four years but it was however becoming rather tiresome. Before he could utter a word Pansy exploded into a fit of coughing, wheezing and sputtering everywhere she was virtually bent double, her face boiled into a strawberry hue alongside her watering eyes. Spider hitched open her bag, pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice, to then promptly shove it into her hands hoping it would soothe the coughing. Pansy snatched it up, turned away took a vast gulp then stayed hunch over for a couple of seconds so that they couldn't see her face. She swivelled their way, to the pair's surprise she looked (apart from a little flushed) as if she'd barely hiccupped.

"Thanks LaFey" the slithering girl said bitterly handing back the juice bottle.

"Don't mention it" said Spider with a grimace.

The awkward tension built until it shattered as she said her goodbyes to Draco, looked disapprovingly at Pansy's look of disgust and headed for the common room. Dumping her kitten on her bed, she took a swig on the pumpkin juice, downing it in one before it was time to head back to her lessons. Her Transfiguration class dragged wearily on, a strange tangy favour coated her mouth for a while until she began to fall drowsy and lethargic, and an indescribable ache formed clouds that hung in her skull. Had it not been for Professor McGonagall informing her that Mr Malfoy had asked after her and wished to see her after she'd had her lunch; Spider would've most likely fallen asleep at her desk. In fact feeling as if she might collapse at any minute the young witch skipped eating altogether instead rushing straight to the dungeons. When she arrived the door was open and she staggered in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she tried to give her most convincing smile.

"And here's me thinking you were avoiding my dear?" the handsome wizard supposed.

"Why would I want to avoid you?" Spider was now clutched the front of his desk as a stabbing pain flew down the back of her head.

"I assumed that you were regretting your actions last night."

"Oh no, I regret nothing. Anyhow it's not me who'll suffer if someone was to find out, I wouldn't be so willing if I was."

"Wise girl, nice to see you dice with danger as long as you're not too near the edge of it."

"You're not dangerous" she leaned over the table; although she didn't feel like it she was successfully enticing him. "You're positively fluffy."

"Now, now pretty one. Don't be mislead, running with me leaves a treacherous path. Men like me could have a little one like you for breakfast."

"How about for lunch?"

She had now swaggered circling the desk, with one fell swoop she'd wrenched up her skirt, swung round and was sat on the Professor's lap. Feeling fearless she placed her hands on his chest, felt the power in his torso and grinned. Spider crept her hands through his robes held his back, gripping him in what was almost a one-way hug. Abruptly Lucius shouted "Alomora" and the door locked shut, she tore herself away from him as they heard a knock at the door, it was Umbridge!

"One moment Dolores!" he called leading Spider to the door "Now Spider, you must leave! Don't look at me like that you incredulous girl! I'm not going to lose my job by getting caught with a silly little thing like you!"

The door opened as Professor Umbridge scowled from the other side.

"Dolores, please, do come in." He made a welcoming gesture, Spider almost about to rage into a fit, burst through the doorway and carried on pounding down the corridor. HOW DARE HE!


	14. Poisoned Words

Spider spent the rest of the school day feeling more than just under the weather; nothing seemed to enliven her, even with Dora and Esterella's best effects to cheer their best mate up. The moonshine hue of her skin was no paler but become sallow, almost waxy, the twinkle in her eyes had completely disappeared even overlooking all of this, Spider still asserted the expression of a midnight sky with a looming storm. Being furious at Lucius Malfoy wasn't exactly making her feel any better, how had he the nerve, 'silly little thing'!? She'd show him, and to think she liked him. Well the problem was she still did, he possessed an animal magnetism that was irresistible, and the worst was that it'd even more apparent when he became angry. Just thinking about him pissed her off. As soon as the last period was over she burst out of the room, practically taking flight down the corridor, robes billowed behind her as the whole world spun in a mirage of colour. Rain was now thrashing down, the sound filled her, and wind blew through the castle archways and hit her cheeks like stones. A shadow cast itself across her path; it was Mr Malfoy, both stopping almost in shock of their meeting. Vision blurred she could still see his almost apologetic face, instead of waiting to hear what he might say Spider instead gave what could only be described as glare of pure revulsion as if she were holding back from spitting on him. Instead this was just a regurgitation of what she really felt; she carried on her way to the Ravenclaw common room her pacing quickening in order that he could not catch up with her, not even looking back she felt a pang of distress, but after all what would 'Mr-Pureblood-too-good-for-anyone-else-except-his-excellent-platinum-blonde-self-Malfoy' care.

Climbing the spiral staircase to reach her dormitory almost killed her, barely even conscious she tore off her uniform dumping it onto the floor, rifling through her chest of drawers she found the first pyjama type clothes she could find and crawled pathetically into bed. She lay for what could've been minutes or hours for all she knew, drifting in and out sleep her throat became desert dry, head surged with electricity, the pain soon became unbearable. Eyes squeezed tight, she could barely breathe, the agony was excruciating there was a constant pounding scream in her ear as Spider tumbled into a blacked-out state.

Shrieks of terror filled the room; Dora was crouched down by Spider's bed looking terrified, as Esterella went dashing down the stairs. Pandora was moving the sheets off her friend's bed, picking up the fluffy kitten she rested it on her own bed, returning to Spider she tried her best to get through to her.

"Spider, Spider what's wrong? Can you hear me? Esterella's gone to fetch Flitwick, you need help."

There was no reply as Spider tossed from side to side muttering as she shook violently. Putting a hand to her friend's forehead she immediately recoiled away at the scorching heat that was her burning head. Rummaging through her bag she found a bottle of pumpkin juice, pressing it to her lips Spider took a forced swallow, hoping that this might help her friend. To her terror Spider didn't look any better if anything she winced more, and then came a sudden scream from the suffering witch as she violently retched, Dora thought she might be sick any minute so she brought Spider up holding her hair back. Hoping she might be able to accompany her to the toilet she soon found the girl could barely stand up without collapsing, whipping out her wand she set a quick locomoter charm, it wouldn't last long but hopefully with a helping hand she'd be able to get Spider down the stairs and to the nearest bathroom. After a slow, awkward plod down the stairs they reached the dull quiet of the common room. Still barely awake Spider slumped in a chair. Dora's backed turned for a second when she returned to her friend she found her fainted on the floor, eyes rolled backed in her head, back arched right back it was like a scene in a nightmare.

The door burst opened and a streak of bright light filled the room, a tiny wizard came running in looking panic stricken.

"Professor Flitwick! I didn't know what to do I brought her down here but I think she's having a fit!"

"Don't worry my dear" said their head of house looking contradictorily worried "Miss Bonnet fetched me, I came immediately and I've sent her to get Professor Malfoy, once he's seen to her he will take her to Madame Pomfrey to give her aftercare in the hospital wing."

He was bent over her trying his best to use any charm he could to relieve the obvious pain she was in but nothing was helping much and he was looking more and more concerned. There was an echoing of someone hurtling up the steps and within seconds Lucius raced in through the open door, Flitwick flew out of the way as Lucius pounced on Spider who had begun writhing on the floor again. "Bloody hell Professor!" came a exasperated out of breath voice "I could barely keep up." Esterella sat down on the arm of the chair with Dora.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GIVEN HER!?" boomed Lucius' husky voice

"Nothing! She was coughing so I gave her some Pumpkin juice but it made it worse." Came the timid witch's voice, she reacted to the furious look of her teacher "She'd been drinking it all day, it was in her bag! I didn't know she'd choke on it."

"CHOKE! SHE DID MORE THAN CHOKE!"

"Lucius! Talk to my students with respect if you please." Snapped the concerned charms master

Lucius lifted her in his sturdy arms as he said with gritted teeth "She's been poisoned, probably by whatever was in that Pumpkin juice, so if you don't mind!" By the end of his sentence he was almost halfway down the stairs, leaving the three stood looking terrified and several other Ravenclaws hovering unsure of what was happening.

Running as he clutched precious cargo they reached his private rooms within minutes. He set her down on the black silk of his bed; the jostled run had made her more aware of her surroundings however the world was still blurred. The sensation of the luxurious sheets covered her, the coolness of the room hit against her burning body, suddenly the edge of a glass bottle touched her lip and a thick liquid surged down the back of her throat. An ice cold cloth swathed her forehead and a tingling awareness enveloped her body as she was thrown in full consciousness, head throbbing and heart beating like a hummingbird.

Carefully she opened her eyes to see her Potions master gazing down at her; she gave a cheeky grin despite feeling dreadful. "So are you going to apologise for being so rude earlier yet?"

He raised an eyebrow and stated a plain "No."

"Good, if you stopped being rude you wouldn't be half as attractive, as you've just proved."

"Wait a minute young lady!" he went on but was stopped by Spider's mischievous reply

"SShhhh, I'm trying to rest."

Turning over she went to side facing the other way, Lucius didn't move, instead he stayed watching her, the little nightdress that she'd thrown on early that night fitted perfectly. It hugged to her curves and rested barely covering her modesty, her black curls fell angelically on the pillow. Ignorant to the way he looked her, something else caught her eye, on top of his bed side table on the corner was a small spider orchid, the very same that she'd left all those nights ago. Still in pain the thought of this delicate flower made her smile and she drifted quietly into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Returning To The Tower

As the sun streaked through the window Spider opened her eyes in a different room that see had fallen asleep in, the sheet were no longer shining silk and there was no musky smell of man instead itchy starched covers and a rather clinical smell. Forcing her eyes open she saw exactly what she hoped wasn't the truth, she was lay in the Hogwarts hospital wing, flinging her arm across to the table beside her she grabbed a mirror and looked into it to only be disappointed. She looked awful. Her face was clear and fresh but that's where the positives ended. Curls which were once pristine were now limp and knotted, she had lines imprint down her cheek and arm from where she had lay in one solid position, and bags slouched beneath her eyes. She felt better but terribly sluggish, in fact she would've rather liked to have fallen back into an endless slumber had it not been for Madame Pomfrey charging down central aisle of the long room towards her.

"You're awake at last, drink this." She said shoving a vile looking liquid into her hand "All of it, the quicker you swallow the less you'll have to taste it."

Taking the advice she forced the concoction down her throat, resisting the desperate urge to gag as it makes her shiver with repulsion. Ramming it back into the nurse's hand she wanted whatever that was as far away from her as possible.

"You'll be well enough to go back to lessons soon, you've had quite a few people wanting to come and see you Spider."

Heart racing she asked the only question her mind "I have, who exactly?"

"Two young ladies have come at every opportunity morning and night, a first year, a group of Ravenclaws" Madame Pomfrey continued as she raised her eyebrows suggestively "and the young Master Malfoy."

"Really?! I wasn't expecting that. Wait what!" she rethought what she's just been told "Morning and Night. How long exactly have I been asleep?"

"Well now it'll be about 36hours." She said flatly "You'd better rest up before I think about letting you go back to lessons." The stern witch marched away in the opposite direction.

There were a handful of cards arranged rather haphazardly across the side-table, picking up the first she saw a photograph of Dora and Esterella smiling and sticking their tongues out, it was rather funny to watch especially when Dora 'Stupefied' Esterella. Still giggling as she perused the others she saw she reflection in the mirror again, the only way she could describe it was disgust, beyond just that, being in a bed for a day and a half had made its impact. Spider felt sticky, sweaty and in desperate need of a wash, a deep cleanse, this poisoning lark had done nothing for her personal hygiene. Mulling over that thought, how this had even happened, no one had even bloody told her why she was here, why she'd passed out and what precisely had occurred whilst she'd been utterly cataleptic. It wasn't until Dora and Ella had finally let in to visit her that she got the answers she'd desperately been seeking.

"No one's told you!" said Ella shocked "Not even Professor Malfoy."

"Would I be asking if they had?" came the somewhat frustrated reply.

"I can't believe that, you'd think-"

"Get on with it!"

"Well you were poisoned weren't you. Apparently it was in that bottle of pumpkin juice you'd been drinking all day. The bottle Dora forced down your throat while you were just about having a fit"

"I'm so sorry!" Dora suddenly exploded almost in tears with her head in her hands "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"You almost fucking killed me!" looking at her friend an arrow of guilt shot her heart as if it were a bulls-eye "Forget it. I'm sorry. I know it wasn't you, I'm sorry. I'm just, well just annoyed." Spider began swearing, blindly cursing anything and everything. How dare someone hurt her like that, so cowardly they couldn't even hex her? Poison is sneaky, underhand, and deceitful. She wanted to roar with steaming anger, even after her best friends had comforted, chatted and joked with her, her fidgeting and bitterness made her quite irritable. So much so that even Madame Pomfrey grew tired of it, within the hour she was told that she was reasonably fit enough, and there was no point wasting her time in bed getting het up.

Spider appeared in a no fit state to have anyone see her, she'd seen blast-ended skrewts more attractive, even so it was nice to be able to wonder the grounds whilst everyone else was in lessons, she did have to watch out for Filch or Percy the Poltergiest however the grounds mostly were quiet and peaceful. The Ravenclaw common room would be nice with no one there, maybe she should head up now before classes ended, taking a glimpse at her watch Spider fond she still had a good forty minutes before anyone would be out of the classrooms, and she knew for certain it wasn't one of their free periods. Instead she took to scrunching herself up into a corner of one off the archways that overlooked the grounds but was sheltered by the hallowed corridors. There were charging footsteps of someone on a mission, she knew it wasn't Peeves and by the weight of the steps it was a wizard, perhaps it was Filch. No, she thought again, if it was Filch he'd be muttering under his breath or screaming insults by now. Staying defiantly where she was Spider boiled up the excuse that should anybody ask she was feeling a little faint on the way back to the Ravenclaw tower and that it best to sit down. Trying her best to look sickly (although she didn't really need to she still looked a state) she looked around if she'd only just heard some walking towards her. The face that came towards her was instantly recognisable; Lucius Malfoy's was a face not even the effects of poison could eradicate. The tired eyes switched instantly into sparkles as she smiled.

"What are you doing out of the hospital wing?" came an unyielding question.

"I'd started getting on everyone's nerves so they pretty much chucked me out. They'd be pretty pissed off too if someone had tried to kill them."

"Watch your language Miss LaFey, I don't to have to put you in detention-"

Before her could continue Spider started "Put me in your detention, I wouldn't mind." winking suggestively.

"Don't play games Spider" came the soft drawling voice "You won't win."

"It's not about the winning, it's the taking part." She stopped "That's probably what my phantom poisoner thinks anyway."

"Don't fret about that, I found out who it was. I'll make sure they won't hurt you again." There was an air of true feeling in his words; the silence would've become awkward had Spider not interjected with another of her little flirty quips.

"Sounds like you almost care, I don't want you going sensitive on me, you don't suit it."

"Watch it you!" he grabbed her shoulder with obscene vigour as she tipped her head back, he rose his eyebrows a little.

"I know I know. I look like I've been hit with a bludger several times; usually I spend a tad longer getting ready, I'm a real mess."

He didn't say anything which confirmed her worst nightmare, Lucius thought she looked horrendous and she knew it. Not a word passed between the pair until he said he had 'somewhere to be' then in some strange twisted reality he kissed her head and stalked off. Spider didn't move for a while, half wishing he'd stayed half wishing she kissed him back she dawdled back to the common room.


	16. The Realisation

It was only when everyone returned that Spider realised how much her fellow students cared, the thought hadn't really hit her until now, if her friends hadn't been there, if Flitwick hadn't sent her faithful friend to fetch Professor Malfoy furthermore where would she be if Lucius hadn't got there in time, there was no certainty that even with his intellect he had the ability to make her better, Flitwick didn't. It was times like this she was so glad to be in Ravenclaw; this was her house, her home, and no one would intentionally hurt another they were family. Tears trickled uncontrollably from the crook if her eyes. Just as surprised as she was everyone crowded round somewhat taken aback, most of them had never even seen her upset let alone physically crying, Spider just looked at them all through her greasy unkempt hair and blotchy skin to smile and laugh. The now rather emotional witch spent the rest of the afternoon in the tower as no one had expected her back in lessons, she dawdled around practicing charms, re-arranging the room, finishing long over-due homework and doing her best to make herself look respectable.

It was about an hour after the school day had ended and stood at the window was a pale ghost of a being watching all the others students milling around the grounds, when it struck her. Hitting her, a wave of realisation crashed over Spider's face, things were connecting and fitting together like a spider's web, her web, Spider's web. A numbness covered her as she tumbled through the castles halls, a typhoon of billowing robes speeding towards its source. A flask of striking blonde hair caught her eye; she took a u-turn racing towards Draco Malfoy, people were turning towards her staring. Spider pounced on her friend, dragging him away from his usual mob desperately pleading for his attention whilst there were hoots and calls of 'what does your girlfriend want Malfoy?' etc. Surviving the jeers of immature tongues Spider had almost accomplished explaining her story to Draco when there came a high-pitched whine pierced her ears.

"Feeling better LaFey, it's a pity the phantom poisoner didn't do a better job."

"No, it's a pity that you weren't their target Pansy." Her reply was short and sharp but Pansy wanted desperately to twist the knife after the stab.

"But then again if you're idiotic enough to drink poisoned pumpkin juice, you deserve what's coming to you." She gave a shrill laugh, but Spider wasn't laughing as her cheeks struck red.

"I KNEW IT!"

"What are you talking about?" Pansy turned the other Slytherin cronies whispering "_It must have sent her mad" _

"Not a soul knew that. Only me, Dora, Ella, and Professor Malfoy knew it was in my pumpkin juice."

Pansy's face dropped "It was obvious, for Merlin's sake, I thought you were meant to be smart."

"The only way you could possibly know that is if," Spider drew close as she fondled for her wand "You'd put it there...CONFUNDUS"

"STUPEFY!" both had screamed their defences at the same time and hit their opponents simultaneously, Spider scrambled from the ground as Pansy tried to shake herself out of confusion, trying to judge what the other would do the Slytherin howled "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Spider pre-empted this, she dived out the way, with a flick of her wand she cried "EXPELLIARMIUS!" as her opponents wand fell to the ground she snatched it and threw it wildly into the crowd that was huddled surrounding them. Just about to stun her again Pansy ran toward her but was swiftly stopped by the reactionary punch that Spider gave she fell the floor.

"You pathetic, worthless, ugly blood-traitor Spider LaFey!"

Wand pointed firmly at the enemy's forehead Miss Parkinson squirmed "My family's never found the need to marry half wits that have nothing but their family tree as an achievement in order to be respected, shame we don't all have that luxury. Perhaps that makes me pathetic but I'm not the one trying to kill anyone who gets within ten feet of Draco because I've not got any redeeming features to get him to notice me otherwise."

Pansy was ablaze with rampant fury but remained still, she began to appear scared as Spider raised her wand, however she still managed to shoot herself in the foot as she muttered 'dirty blood-traitor scum' this was enough for Spider as she threw back her arm and in rage shouted.

"SECTUM-"


	17. Before Judge and Jury

A muscular hand gripped her shoulder and lowering her wand Spider heard a familiar voice drawled "Getting yourself in trouble again LaFey?" and without a moments hesitation Spider snapped back "I don't mind getting in trouble when someone's tried to pollute my bloodstream for the only reason that she's too much of a coward to do it to my face!" her words had a determined tone, the sudden realisation hit Lucius like it had hit her earlier that day. Wild eyes, untamed he drew himself up to his full height, bearing down on the now cowering Pansy, Draco's eyes flickered from his father to Spider, within miniscule fractions of seconds Lucius glided his wand out of the slick cane. Spider caught a glimpse of Pansy's terrified features imprinted on the back of her mind, it flashed on the back of her eyelids when she tried to look away but it wouldn't wane, with an instinct that had never reared it's rather forgiving head before she grasped out clutching the dark wizard hand, reaching up catching his shoulder, he spun around.

"Stop! She's not worth it!"

There came the haughty calls of Professor McGonagall doing her finest impression of a flapping bird wading through the crowd, most of the gathering groups were looking over at McGonagall the remaining souls eagerly watching the central three became very aware of an awkward tension. Hand-in-hand they didn't release straight away, it became a self-conscious effort to let go, the eye-contact was virtually intolerable. After that everything seemed to happen at once, as a substitute to the usual chronological order of events it all appeared to take place as a mesh of happenings. McGonagall squealing for Lucius to step away 'at once' and for Pansy and Spider to go straight to Dumbledore's office without argument, all the other young witches and wizards were shooed off to their house common rooms to finally them escort Lucius to be interviewed but Dumbledore on his 'highly inappropriate actions and callous attitude towards students.'

After an age of waiting by the stone gargoyle it slowly opened and she passed Pansy on the staircase. Heels echoed on the stone floor, the peace was painful as four pairs of eyes followed her walk to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk. Spider stood uncomfortably trying not to look Mr Malfoy in the eye, her only focus point was the end of Dumbledore's crooked nose. Dumbledore strangley enough first told her that he was glad to hear she was feeling better, at first she smiled assuming this meant he was on her side but something about his face seemed false. He then asked her why it was that she had found it fit to attack another student, in which she replied

"I couldn't help it sir, I saw red and my instinct was to grab my wand," Before she could continue a shrill voice came from beneath the clipboard

"Instinct to grab your wand perhaps, but not many students would actually cast an offensive spell."

"I only tried to confound her, if I meant any real harm I wouldn't confound her would I, but how is that the main issue when she was the one who tainted the pumpkin juice?!"

Umbridge merely tutted to herself and scribbled furiously on her clipboard, Dumbledore asked her politely to continue, so after a deep breath she did.

"I was wrong, but I wouldn't have hurt her, I couldn't have. As much as I hate her, and believe me I've never been so angry. However angry or violent I get, it's always momentary, it passes. I feel terrible, honestly I do."

The headmaster smiled gently in a gesture to stop her, he looked over at Lucius, he seemed to straighten up as Dumbledore went to speak.

"Now Professor I understand it that you prevented Miss LaFey from contining as you walked in on the scene."

"Yes, I do not think nonetheless that Spider would want to cause a student pain for pain's sake."

"But was it not you who threatened a student." Interrupted Umbridge once again as her grotesque purple bow wobbled precariously on her head. "As a ministry man I expected more decorum from you Lucius."

Lucius cheeks were pulled taut like his was sucking a lemon, jaw line sturdy and pronounced, he didn't react to the comment.

"I wasn't his fault." She rushed into continuing blatantly ignoring Umbridge "What was he supposed to do? After all it was Professor Malfoy that mixed the antidote, he was going react badly wasn't he? Draco was stood there watching, any father would want to give an impression of courage to his son, it's an impulse natural to any man, whether a wizard or not. Had he not arrived I might not be here to account for my actions, me and Miss Parkinson have had a long running dislike for one another."

After a long silence, a small huddle together of teachers to deliberate and Pansy still waiting outside, they agreed upon punishing to pair separately. Spider would get a much lower sentence as she was provoked and Pansy's was lengthened for the 'offensive' terms she used about Spider 'blood-status', though Umbridge tried to get Pansy off this Dumbledore and McGonagall were imperative. Spider did her very best to be well behaved, it was three days until her birthday she wanted to enjoy it not have it ruined by Pansy 'Jealousy' Parkinson.


	18. A Halloween Witch

Spider woke up to the sweet smell of fresh pumpkins filling her nostrils, it was Halloween today, but more importantly for her it was her birthday. Hoping that it was early so she could sneak out onto the balcony and have some quiet reflection; she peaked out the curtains on her bed. No one else was up yet, wearing nothing but her skimpy shirts and vest to bed she hoped outside shivering. The bone-chilling air was oddly refreshing, even the steam from her breath was revitalizing. She wanted to stay forever just standing on the terrace; Hogwarts had never looked so beautiful. There was a fog that must have only just lifted; the forbidden forest was its usual mystifying self, it was alluring her. The young witch wanted to run in, got lost and evaporate, forever. Gazing down on the grounds she saw a small dark figure charging purposefully out of the woods, there was instant recognition, who else in the entire wizarding world had long blonde hair and a bloody cane for Merlin's sake. He hadn't seen her, why would her, this was defiantly a man on a mission. Spider did her very best not to think where he might have been, but no matter what else she tried to force into her mind's eye all she could see was him in his mask in his death eater persona. She'd been at the Quidditch world cup, she'd seen Draco and his father near the minister for magic in the best seats. Her father had got tickets that weren't too far away actually, not quite Malfoy standard seats but her father had never really been the suck up Lucius had. The raging flames still showed themselves in her dreams, the fear spread faster than the fire, the skull in the clouds left by the death eaters. Spider hated thinking like that, realistic thoughts were always the ones that bothered her the most.

The other girls were stirring so she returned to the dormitory, she went over to her bed, sitting down she had a proper look at the presents gathered at the foot of the bed. They all looked at her eagerly, there were some handmade dress robes from her Parisian grandparents, fifty galleons from her other grandparents, some books, some stuff from Honeyduke's, Ella and Dora had come together to get a boxful of cosmetics potions and a make-up charm book from Madame Primpernelle's. She was so grateful, but there was a carved wooden box that she wasn't expecting. It was so odd, she usually knew who she would get presents from, no would ever forget the date of her birthday. She nervously opened the chest whilst everyone was still watching. There was a crystal bottle, there was what appeared to be a typhoon brewing inside, blackclouds circled inside the bottle, lightning flashed white, as she opened it the entire room smelled like a storm, it was out of this world. It went away as she but the top back on the bottle; she picked up the small, neatly wrapped package with Twilfitt and Tatting's stamped on the front. Trying her best to open the wrapping without tearing it. There was a pair of leather gloves, they fit perfectly, they made her fingers look much more slender than usual, and there was sophistication about them that she adored. All the other Ravenclaws were staring avidly at the gifts unfurling from the box. Next came an exquisite candle lantern that had a curious blue flame when lit, then there was a brand new set of leather bound notebooks with plain (as well as lined) parchment, and a intricately designed classic literature from the wizarding world (She'd always wanted a copy of Wizarding Heights). There was a small card slipped in the bottom, it read _'happy birthday spider, enjoy.' _She recognised the handwriting, she told them it was from her parents but they had done out her room back at home with new furniture and upholstery.

Spider did the customary birthday make-up routine of doing her upmost to try and not look like a hag for at least a couple of days a year. After pinning up her hair so it would curl naturally (she was wary of using charms that she'd not practised, especially not on her own head) she began with a general make-up charm and then did the rest by hand with the new stuff she'd got that morning. Once she'd taken out the pins her hair fell into pin curls, they were messy until she'd brushed them through. Putting on her uniform she purposely wore her tightest pencil skirt and classic brogue-style heels; they matched her new leather gloves perfectly. Before she left for breakfast Spider dripped a drop of the perfume on her wrist as it touched her skin a minuscule orchid bloomed on her arm, it grew and vines twined round her wrist then vanished as quickly as soon as they'd appeared. The smell was pungent, she smelt like a garden, flowers, rain.

In the great hall was crammed with people, Halloween was never better than at Hogwarts, even the breakfast was extra special. She sat down with all her friends, had the usual, as well as some sweets out of the hollowed out pumpkins, all the while her eyes flickered over to the head table in which all the teachers were present. Draco looked over every once in a while but they'd not spoken since the fight, it was still tense, Spider had cooled off him. The day went by quicker than usual, she had a certain air about her that boasted confidence, there was only one year between her and coming of age. Everything was a dream; the sun shone with warmth, the wind blew with frost that reddened her nose. She glided through Hogwarts; a whirlwind of striking sophistication, there had never been a witch with skin so white, eyes so blue, hair so luxurious and lips so red that they dripped with blood. She couldn't be more of a Halloween witch, she had something intrinsically melancholic about her, and if you just watched her you'd see it, the permanent expression that she was somewhere else. As if she were a widow still waiting for her true love to return with her heart. Even when she was talking to you, laughing or even in the middle of an important exam, not matter what she was doing her eyes looked heart-broken.

It was the end of the day, Potions was almost over; Spider had the whole lesson trying to ignore him, the longer the class went on the more it was a struggle. The lesson itself was fine, the work was fairly easy, as best in the class it meant her brew was completed before everyone else, before Spider could pretend to busy herself she found herself being called up to Mr Malfoy's desk.

"Finished all ready Miss LaFey?"

"Of course and do call me Spider."

"It's not really necessary or appropriate now is it?"

"Well" the young girl took a deep breath and oozed with glamour "Sending your students birthday presents isn't necessary or appropriate but that doesn't seem to have put you off."

"I have no idea what you a talking about young lady" the corners of his mouth curled and his fingers flicked round the head of his cane playfully.

"Well if you do happen to find out who sent them, please let the secret gift-giver know I have a little something to say thank you."

This aroused more than just his interest, trying his best not to give anything away too much he slid forward carefully.

"What exactly is that 'little something'?" he was now gripping the cane in his hand ferociously "In case they should ask."

"Seeing as you don't know what I'm talking about, I don't see why it's any of your business." Her mouth was open a little and her eyes were alight for the first time in a long while, Lucius had a desperate compulsion to kiss her, just resisting had made his leg tense up almost kicking the table.

"And what if I demanded you tell me here and now?" the older man was just blatantly teasing her now.

"Well there are plenty of things I'd like to do here and now sir," this was killing him and she loved every second of it "however when it comes to you demanding I'd tell you to carry on. There's nothing more appealing than a man with authority."

"Count this as your first demand then"

"Sorry sir but I can't tell you anything, I said I liked demands. I never said I followed them."

"Disobeying a teacher is an offensive with grounds for punishment."

"Even when it's my birthday?"

"Especially when it's your birthday."

The lesson was over, and she'd walked away, partially dragged by Dora to the common room. The Halloween feast would be soon, but there was no way Spider would be able to concentrate. In fact they both spent most of the rest of the evening mulling over the interesting subject of Spider being punished.


	19. Moment at Midnight

Spider literally had no bloody idea what she had just done, had she technically propositioned him, or was it her Potions Master who did the propositioning? She shocked herself with her own beaming confidence, it made her glow. Smiling all the way back to the common room she refused to tell either Dora or Ella what she'd discussed with their teacher, instead Spider winked tauntingly as they were desperate to know what had happened. She sat at the window for most of the evening, she was waiting for the feast to begin like everyone else, Dora was writing an owl to her long-distance boyfriend from Durmstrang and Ella sat with her beau a seventh year who was Pandora's older brother Rutland. Both her friends looked happy with the one they loved, even in if it was just in spirit. The river of her thoughts followed deeper and deeper that evening. Spider wondered how awkward it must be for Dora with her best mate dating her brother, she knew they didn't talk about it much but still it must be difficult she thought. _I suppose that shouldn't matter as long as Ella's content._ She began mulling all relationships over these days. Looking out over the Forbidden forest that niggling sensation wormed itself way to the back of her mind again, _what had he been doing this morning? _As much as she knew that it'd be much easier on her mind not to know the undying curiosity gave Spider that thirst for inside information. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, it was Benedict, and he pushed a long package into her hand.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Oh Benny! You shouldn't have!"

"Open it then." He replied with a smile

As she peeled back the perfect wrapping she unveiled a long box, upon opening it she found a beautiful peacock feather quill. She could've squealed with pleasure, it was gorgeous. She wrapped her arms round him in a hug. Dora shouted over something about Ben being her boyfriend, so she swore loudly at her friend half laughing as she did. The grandfather clock chimed and they all knew it was time for the long awaited Halloween feast, as prefect Spider lead all the first years (who'd never had one of Hogwarts famous feasts before) down to the main hall, Benedict chatted to her all the way. As they reached the Hall she promised her freckled friend that she'd help him practise his charms, striding off to the end of the Ravenclaw table she sat down with the usual people.

The ceiling was stormy; the candles floated serenely lighting the whole room, it was beautiful. Spider fit in like a jigsaw piece to the Halloween decorations, but how could she not as a witch with a name like Spider. The teachers joined the top table, Dumbledore started his yearly Halloween speech but her eyes were glued to the stern face of her Potions master. The words droned into one ear and floated out of the other. Lucius endeavoured not to look her way but the burn of her eyes was too ardent to ignore, he gave her a sweeping look, without changing his expression he bestowed Spider with a wink. The beating drum of her heart heightened into a crescendo, she bloomed into a bright blushing fit, when Ella pointed it out she merely stated that it was hot in there. Spider's stomach dropped completely, even when the magnificent meal appeared she didn't really want it. She wanted something else, something better. The food was delicious but there was no way she could eat it all, she breathed deeply, the palms of her hand began to sweat and she was losing all control. The feast was coming to a close, Dumbledore stepped up to close the evening but she was still phased out, Umbridge made a little cough to indicate her burning desire to add what the entire school knew would be a pointless test of endurance. As she stepped up the glorious shining podium she added her infuriating little giggle, as she did taking a swig of her drink she saw Lucius look straight at her and rolled his eyes. Spider almost sent the liquid that filled her mouth hurtling across the room, forcibly swallowing she gripped her mouth trying to stifle her laughs. The young witch couldn't look at him again without having to hold back her laughs. Finally over they could all leave the great hall, or at least after everyone had shoved the sweets and treats into their robes for later; Spider had put some of her lunch in her napkin for Napoleon and nicked some of the bright orange Chinese lantern flowers. Doing her duty she led everyone up to Ravenclaw tower, but as they got to the door and let them all in she didn't, instead she passed Dora the stash from her robes and whispered "Give that to Napoleon for her tea would you." She looked around to check no one else had trailed behind "There's something I have to do, I'll see you later."

Before she even knew what she was doing she found herself in the grounds basking in the full moon, her heels were getting to her, she slipped them off and found herself feeling much more at ease, nothing but fine spun silk between her and the ground. She knew she was going to have to follow him to find out where he went during the night. Spider bargained with herself, if she didn't come across him within an hour then she'd go back to bed, even she knew she mustn't risk getting caught too much. No matter how cold she got the girl felt at home her, in the dark, alongside the moon, there were noise she couldn't explain even things she saw that were just figments of her imagination. Whilst others were scared Hogwarts was her home.

"What are you doing wandering the grounds at midnight Spider?"

The silence had so suddenly been broken that she collapsed with utter astonishment, after re-gaining her breath she answered

"Surely I could ask the same of you sir?"

"I was." He stopped, the platinum blonde reflected in light, coming closer he grabbed her hand brought it up to his lips and simply said "Looking for you." And proceeded to kiss her bare hand as her thumb brushed his lips. "You're ever so cold Spider; I suppose it's my gentlemanly duty to keep you warm."

Raising an arched brow Spider followed "I'm not, I like it like this. The bitter wind warms my blood."

"You are a strange creature my dear, positively nocturnal, you're not like any witch I've ever known."

"You're not like any 'Gentleman' I've ever known."

"I can assure you that I'm not. I'm much superior to anyone else you'll ever meet."

"Your arrogant as well I see."

Leaning in close his slipped his hand round her neck pulling her in towards him, bending to meet her ear he drawled with tempting charisma "I can be whatever you want."

Uncharacteristically Spider backed away from him, what exactly was she getting herself into? Looking puzzled Lucius put out a reassuring hand. "You mustn't feel pressured Spider."

This was so out of character for him, he'd never shown such compassion towards anyone, but was he just saying it to make her happy? She was stuck, by walking away was she signalling the end of the opportunity she'd been waiting for, or by staying was she a lamb offering itself for slaughter. She set him a test.

"My father is good friends with the minister for magic, if he found out you'd lose everything."

"We'd better not tell him then."

"But what if he did."

"Then I'd lie through my teeth and tell him he were deluded, that I'd never been near you."

As unlikely as it sounded that was what she wanted to hear, she didn't want him to sweet talk her, besides he was attractive when he was brutal. Practically pouncing on him, they tore at each other with ravenous kisses. Grabbing her roughly by the waist, he lifted her as she ran her delicate fingertips up the back of his shirt. Spider wanted him now. There was the blood-curdling cry of a howling were-wolf. It was full-moon after all.

"I've got to go! I can't be here." Spider ran back into the castle.

Opening the door to his private room he slammed down his wand on the desk and threw his cane across the room, he was pissed off. Barging through the archway into his bedroom and a sugary voice came from the shadow of his bed.

"I told you I had to be somewhere."

Just by uttering 'Lumos' the room lit up, on the bed was Spider kneeling upright, legs wide her chest was pushed forward. He strutted towards the little Lolita with caution he put another hand out, taking it in hers she moving it to her heaving breast, walking his hand to the centre of her shirt he slowly undid each button with more passion at every one. The shirt hung open; his firm hold brushed it off her shoulders, unzipping her skirt she laid back as he drew it from her exposing her flesh. In nothing but her underwear he drew a breath. With an explosion of stumbled ecstasy she tore off all his clothes almost ripping the material with her fierce red fingernails, kissing Spider's neck Lucius began practically growling in her ear. Now stripped to the waist he took profound breaths, her subtle fingers held onto his back as she felt his entire frame rise and sink with subconscious strength. Hoisting Spider from the bed, Lucius pulled her closer to him as she linked her moon-washed legs round him, lips joined so that they became one statuesque form. Now shoved up against the closest wall the young witch could feel her partner against her, burning heat as she pushed up against him digging in harder with every groaned whisper. Unbearable lust took over them, ripping open his trousers Spider was released from his grip to plunge back onto the bed as every word was said in their eyes. Peeling away the only thing left covering her modesty Lucius had a glint in his eye. Forced together by their own furious lust, he filled her completely, with every thrust she wanted to scream, refraining from doing so she dug her nails in deeper and he bit her neck harder. Spider wasn't cold now. Melting under the sheer burning heat of his chest it was as if she was glowing from the inside out, gripping the sheets she tried to keep control but it was getting more difficult. Lucius' breath started to stutter as he forced himself greedily in and out of pure body, she fulfilled his desires more than he could of imagined, she was strange and flawed and it was wonderful. He was pleading to galvanize her every pore, he could feel her driving hips upwards, knowing that this girl was as desperate for him as he was her only excited him more. Lifting her legs around his back, he quickened the pace, there was no way Spider could take it much longer, and she was going to explode. Clenched teeth he pushed deeper, she was so tight around him he was quivering. Drunk with pleasure they exploded like rouge fireworks, dirty, sweaty and exhausted they feel into a gentle slumber in each others arms.


	20. After the Storm

It was two full tortuous days before they would see each other again, unbeknownst to either Spider or her teacher they had both considered seeking each other out, and had individually decided that it was ill-advised. Spider was drumming her fingers on her desk in Charms, as much as she adored Flitwick the last five minutes of his lesson were going slower than ever. The skin on the edge of thumbs had been desecrated, bitten raw with nervous energy. The compact mirror that usually came out only between lessons had found itself a permanent place on her desk, ever other minute checking her reflection, which was unsurprisingly identical each time. Her breathing pattern interchanged between slow heavy breaths and tense shallow gasps disrupted by desperate dry gulps. As Professor Flitwick finally announced the lesson was over and that they could pack, she fumbled over her stuff and could quite sling her satchel over her shoulder and head out the door quick enough. Practically falling on her face she caught Antony's robes as she fell and intuitively yanked them pulling herself up. A vague murmur that sounded like an apology as she headed for the dungeons.

Predictably she had reached the class first, but her rush had backfired, there was no way she could waltz in first alone before everyone else. Spider darted into her bag, over-exaggerating the 'I'm-looking-in-my-bag-for-something-I've-possibly-lost' movement, waiting for a couple of her classmates to walk in first. As they did the flustered witch straightened up trying to walk into the Potions classroom as if everything was fine but her hands were already sweating. Doing her best to compose herself she sat down in front of her cauldron not looking to the front desk instead gazing furtively to the floor. Lucius gave the class instructions on how to best to brew the sleeping potion and let them begin, the entire time Spider trying not to look him in the eye, almost afraid. Halfway through preparing her ingredients she could feel a presence behind her, with fumes now pervading the air the other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were oblivious to the closeness of teacher and student.

"You should bite your lip more often, its sweet."

"Pardon, I think I misheard you sir." Spider was solid, not even turning to look at him.

"No, you didn't." A hand flicked down her slender waist, suggesting more as it moved downwards. However it was nipped in the bud as she moved away with the false intention of fetching more ingredients. He puffed out his chest as he stalked away to his desk. The lesson was tense, as much as she wanted to talk to him; she couldn't, as every attempt brought a choking sensation to her throat. Her potion was brewed to perfection and she was finished before everyone else, she sat at her desk writing up some notes in her little black book trying to fade away. The time passed quickly, she so desperately wanted to stay but it wasn't the same, every time she saw him there was a surge of embarrassed dread that filled her. Even as she tried to leave for lunch he simply asked to speak to her, he did it loudly so everyone could hear, so she couldn't sneak off. Now that everyone was gone he strode up to Spider as she quietly blushed, he put a hand to her face but she brushed it aside.

"Sir."

"Lucius, at least call me by my name." Now putting his hand on hers they both felt a tingle of electricity "Unless you like calling me Sir, you perplex me at times but whatever keeps you happy..." He tailed off as he saw he lips trembling and the corners of her eyes reddening, avoiding eye contact. She had glazed over completely. He took a firm hand and slid it through her hair as the palm of his hand swept her tender lips, Spider's skin was exquisite velvet in contrast roughness to his, as ever she felt cold to him. Bending down to meet her gaze he found her eyelids closed and a glistening tear tumbling down her cheek, glad to be free. With a thumb he wiped it away as if it had never been there. She tried to speak but Lucius cut her short as he began.

"Tears hold memories, don't waste them on sadness; instead reserve them for joy."

With that she opened her eyes to find his locked on her; he lowered his forehead against her so that they pushed against one another playfully, so that even Spider couldn't help but smile. Neither of them said a word but a mutual agreement passed that they weren't going to discuss it; some things were better left unsaid. Instead a comforting hug explained all that was once unsure. The hands around Lucius' back said she was sorry that she'd rebuffed him, Spider's dainty head tucked under his chin meant he didn't care, her feet pointed slightly inward towards him told of her self-consciousness and his hand on the nape of her neck explained that he'd protect her.

Moments that you dream could last eternally come few and far between but when they do they often relay in our minds perfectly, close enough to touch and warm enough to feel. We often seem to close our eyes in this moment which implies that we never really remember them but re-live them, the moment becomes a feeling. This was their moment.

After an un-measureable amount of time Spider smiled saying.

"I've never known you like this."

"Like what?" came the somewhat amused reply.

"I've never known you been so nice before."

Lucius raised a solitary eyebrow "That'll be because I haven't. Don't get used to it though I'm not planning on making it a habit."

"Habits aren't usually planned" She toyed with him. There was a pause, the inevitable question of 'Are "we" becoming a habit' passed silently between them but it seemed to conjure no answer. To fill the awkwardness she moved away saying "I should probably get going, they'll be wondering what I'm up to."

To her surprise he said "Don't I get a goodbye?"

Bag now on her shoulder she swivelled round where she found a cocky looking smirk on his face so with her last ounce of confidence she swaggered up to him kissed him firmly on the lips and said "No, you don't." She walked off and slammed the heavy dungeon door shut without even peering to see his reaction. Which as it happened was stern stare, perhaps with a hint of a grin.


	21. The Dragonheart

Everything was so wrong and so weird but that didn't mean she wanted it to change, things were different now so maybe it was Spider that had to alter. There was no denying it was not an ideal situation for anyone to be in nevertheless she didn't really want ideal, thinking about it properly Spider had never wanted perfection. Her whole life had been dictated by her rich magical heritage and wealth, Spider had everything she wanted, that wasn't to say she was spoiled, she was always grateful but she was hungry. Spider looked at Lucius and saw cracks, behind the money and the sneering expression he was rough, he'd been born flawed; worst bit was she'd liked it. She embraced this grown man's flaws just as she embraced an oncoming storm, the bitter wind on her face or the midnight air. A smug grin swept over her face as she swooped through the corridors, it was like nothing could stop her, whatever she wanted she could and would get. She was a witch for heavens sake, what was there stopping her?

"What are you so happy about?"

And there it was, the one thing that _could_ stop Spider and it smacked her in the face like a brick wall had appeared before her; and there was no way of avoiding it. "Oh, Hi Draco."

"Don't look too pleased to see me, eh."

Shaking her head, Spider tried retrieve any piece of information that didn't include the _words 'I-GOT-WITH-YOUR-DAD-I-HOPE-WE-CAN-STILL-BE-FRIENDS-MAYBE-A-BIT-MORE-THAN-MATES-BUT-I'M-NOT-SURE-YET-BECAUSE-OF-THE-WHOLE-SLEEPING-WITH-YOUR-DAD-THING'_ but it concluded nothing came to mind.

"Errrm sorry, I was distracted, I had no intention of being rude."

Draco gazed at her with a hazy confusion, but he shook it out almost immediately inching towards her tentatively as he took a forced gulp that was visible against his icy neck. Pushing his hand forward, there was a sudden shudder back; physically stuttering Draco's hands began swell, nervously wiping them on his robes. Skin taunt he went on kneading the back of his neck, facing his feet Spider began to feel the tension; she was going to have to be the knife to cut it. One heavy breath later.

"Soooo...Hmmmmph. How have you been, it seems an age since we spoke."

"PPPfffttttt. I hadn't even noticed." Draco retorted, gingerly flicking his eyes around the hallway " I've been off doing prefect stuff, you know, I can't be thinking about you all the time."His eyes widened in embarrassment, a rabbit caught in headlines Draco froze dumbfounded. There was the sound of approaching Slytherins; it was easily recognisable but the jeers, shouts and general sounds of pain, it was the tumbling fog filling the air before the gas hits. In a spontaneous reaction Spider felt a tender grip on her wrist as it led her into a small alcove behind one of the several Hogwarts statues. Draco's tall slender body sheltered her and his dark robes made the pair seem like a large shadow, inconspicuous and completely hidden away.

"S-sorry, I mean, I have missed talking to you. Not that I think about you all time. I thought it would be better to avoid the others, Uuumm yeah."

He took her breath away almost literally, Spider bit into her lip as they stood together in the shelter of their privacy. "Why do hang around with them?"

"Who?"

"You know exactly who, the other Slytherin's, the people who we are technically hiding from."

"Their my friends, well, gang. Of sorts."

"Draco, seriously? You don't even know what to call them. Why pretend ?"

"WE ALL HAVE TO PRETEND SOMETIMES." He spoke too loudly, he lowered his voice but the tone didn't change in the slightest, as he stared unwaveringly "I can hang around with whomever I wish, it's none of your concern." Spider could hear the slowness of his breath and could almost feel him counting to ten. "Trust me, sometimes it's better to do what's expected of us, sometimes it's braver to stay the same."

She was unsure what he meant, or why. There was a warm feeling washing over her, as her heart rate plummeted she realised it was happening again. SERIOUSLY. Spider was going to have to seek help, this wasn't how things worked. Of all the terrible things she'd ever regretted doing this was coming up for the worse. But that was it she didn't regret it, she liked the thrill; that sub-zero coolness of her that attracted everyone was only fuelled by having no respect for convention or even morality. The moth to the flame she pulled Draco in so subtly he didn't even realise what she's done. It was Draco's turn to be reckless, even if he was blissfully unaware of the full picture. Putting a soft finger to her face he brushed aside a stray curl wistfully as he held her gaze not with passion but heartfelt sentiment. Spider herself noticed the difference, though a hard outer shell Draco's core was reachable unlike his unfathomably dense father. His fingers lingered by her cheeks.

"Spider." Came the gentle whisper as he was held by her mooned orbs "Nothing, just nothing."

The blonde youth began backing away, until he felt a small cream hand slide its way into his and he held it tight just like that night in the forest. They both felt safe. Safety that was uncommon for Draco in particular, now it was his turn to take the lead. Quicker that you could say Wingardium Leviosa he shot for her supple red lips, but he found no resistance or anguish instead an amorous kiss that lasted much longer than it needed to. That certain alcove remained occupied for a further ten minutes, though as they finally left to go their separate ways they could say there was no more unresolved sexual tension, especially if there was more to come.

_Please reveiw and let me know what you think and wether you have any suggestions or opinion on where the stories going, especially concerning the odd love triangle situation*_


	22. A Sleepless Night

The rest of her day was spent rather leisurely, Spider drifted through everything she did; a melody on the breeze. She caught her own reflection in a mirror and saw someone she in all honesty didn't recognise, this girl had never pretended to be an angel but she kept her head above the water. Now she was struggling for breath under the crashing waves. Spider was watching herself do all these outrageous things, she had no conscious control over her own actions, and her very essence was being pulled by the stars, if only they could make up their mind. She saw Draco's slender frame along with his pathetically kind words and warmth grew from her heart, she saw Lucius' stern stare beside his masculine glow which made her temperature rise and her cheeks blush. Two people so alike yet miles apart, wavelengths with the same frequency but different speeds. She felt so cold. Perhaps Miss LaFey was the fool, that feeling they gave her could easily be empty; maybe she meant nothing to them and never did. This web of deception that she had been building was only going to grow, so caring wasn't going to benefit anyone. Spider let the issue drift off into the wind as her hair swathed her features what could she do now? The moon appeared from behind a distant cloud, as it sat opposite her sister sun in the dusk she watched patiently, Spider was to be the moon. The inconstant moon, the mysterious sister of the sun, out shone and forgotten not until the darkness fell would Spider (just as the Luna orb herself) shine her pallid light, a mere reflection, never a true picture. That night Spider just lay in her bed her eyes fixed upon the roof of the four poster bed, she didn't doze off, even as she tried to count owls the incessant thoughts tumbled through her head, over and over. Like a tornado they span round, out of control. Before she knew what was happening it was quarter to seven and time to get ready. Heaving herself off her mattress Spider flumped across to Napoleon, filled her bowl and stroked her lovingly.

"You look bloody awful." Came a smirk from Rella.

"Thanks." She replied laughing.

"Stay in bed for once then, lie in maybe? You probably wouldn't be so tired all the time."

"I wish, anyway unlike you two I need to put my face on. So if you excuse me, I've got a face to intend to."

Sitting cross legged in front of the mirror Spider started flicking through her beautifying enchantment book; Napoleon scampered over to her and began frolicking in-between her legs, which she had been doing a lot recently. After another laborious hour of spells and re-adjusting she finally looked pleased and got up to start getting dressed as her two best friends looked at each wondering what they were going to do with her. Once the trio were ready they trotted down to breakfast together, they sat in their usually places and began chatting as they ate.

"Bloody Hell, we've got DADA first thing. That's the last thing I need. I don't think there's anything I hate more than Umbridge." whined Dora.

"It's not just you. How many people do like her?" said Rella "Oh yeah none."

"Sorry. Who got your wand in a twist, honestly I was just saying. But I'm not being funny but if I read another chapter of that textbook in silence one more time I will eat my own face just for something to do."

"_I'm_ not being funny but if you mention about that hag once more I'll hex you. Let's talk about nice things. Or at least something that doesn't make me want to go to Azkaban just to get away from it."

They both stopped bickering as they looked up at the dazed face their friend, Spider had taken a bite out of her toast and was currently smiling at something behind them oblivious to the fact they were watching her intently. Simultaneously they craned their necks towards the direction of her grin, only to their joint astonishment to see Draco Malfoy balancing a spoon on the end of his nose much to amusement of his crowd of devotees. Snapping their heads back to face her Dora announced in a flat disappointed voice "Draco Malfoy." At the sound of his name Spider shook her head, regaining her attention to her fellow Ravenclaws.

"What about him?"

"You know exactly 'what about him', we both knew you fancied his dad." at this remark Spider took a guilty gulp "but now you're after Draco as well."

"I'm not a_fter_ anyone." Spider snapped.

"So you've already got somebody?" said Rella only half concentrating as she nattered lovingly to Rutland as Pandora had unsuccessfully trying not to let it bother her.

"No."

"Listen." Demanded Dora "Look at him, really look at him. Draco Malfoy is a blundering-bulbous-headed-buffoon with nothing better to do that do stupid things to impress his pathetic little gang. I'm not sure if you've forgotten but Draco's little girlfriend Pansy tried to fucking kill you."

For the first time Spider shot her best friend a look of utter contempt; gritting her teeth she began breathing harder pending a sudden burst of jealous anger.

"Seriously Dora. Since when did I have to consult you before I do anything, I can look at whomever I like, it doesn't always mean I'm in love with them. Neither of you can say a word because both of you can just look at a boy and have them crawl on their knees for you. Do either of know what it's like to be the one people ignore, the one people look past, the one people forget about. I thought not." Both Esterella and Rutland were listening now, not daring to say a word. "So yes maybe I do like Professor Malfoy because he respects me and sees how hard I work, both of you admitted you thought him attractive as well." Rutland's eyebrows crossed as Rella blushed quietly "And yes maybe I do like Draco, he's listens to me and makes me feel important and in fact he's actually lovely if you'd just give him the chance. So next time you think to tell me who I should be friends with, don't."

Spider got up from the table, scanned the room, caught Draco's eye purposely for her so-called friends to see, and smiled the most genuine smile she could give. This sent titters across the Great Hall, though their argument had be low-key and hushed this very public display of affection was considerable more noticeable. She left the Hall with such command everyone was watching her go, leaving a great deal of discussion over breakfast.


	23. Without Company

The following double DADA lesson was bearable; Umbridge was still as awful as ever and the boredom was enough to make you shove your wan up your nose but it was bearable. Unlike the transfiguration lesson that came next, her partner was and always had been Pandora, McGonagall wasn't going to let swap so they suffered literally in silence. Neither Spider nor Dora spoke for entire duration of the class. It was painful for the rest of the class to watch never mind actually experience, there was the odd sideways glance at the other or word muttered under the breath however mostly it consisted of two people who were supposed to be friend sit in a rigid display of awkwardness for just over an hour. They had both attempted work but nothing productive really happened instead just the continuous pretence of learning in the bid to outdo the other. At the very second they were allowed to leave the classroom they did, Dora going one way out of the door Spider going the other but both doing so with purpose.

Flumping down on the grass she slumped under a tree, the sun was shining but nothing could feel less bright. She snuck Napoleon out of her satchel –she'd gone back to her room to fetch her- she didn't have anyone else to talk to and even a dedicated Ravenclaw like herself wasn't going to spend lunch doing DADA homework whilst everybody else lounged in the sun. Her little ball of fluff seemed happy to be out in the grass, she began nibbling at grass, tripping over pebbles and chasing insects; Spider was quite content just to watch. Spider retrieved the new book from her bag, and without even thinking she began to draw, the dark ink began glide over the refined parchment with ease, bold substantial lines meet starched thin ones; rapidly an image came from this random accumulation of lines. More ink was added, each stroke crucial to the final illustration. Distracted from everything around her Spider had failed to notice that her kitten had bounced off out of sight.

Scrambling in her bag there was no sign of the much loved pet, nor was she round the bottom of the tree or even nestled in her long flowing robes. On all fours, rear lifted back arched Spider relentlessly searched for her kitten, even as she called there came no mew, still on her knees two feet appeared in front of her. A pair of polished black patent shoes that were matched only by the tailored trousers of the slim legs that hid beneath. She bolted upright, up onto her knees, her head directly opposite an area of a rather private nature, a position that some if the older generation would refer to as 'compromising'. Looking up she saw the calm and collected face of Draco Malfoy; a bunch of his cronies lingered back slightly, but still within earshot. The young Malfoy offered a hand as she delicately rose to her feet as both smirked sheepishly, in his other hand was pulsating white ball that snuggle comfortably into his chest.

"I think this is what you were looking for?" he said confidently as he handed Napoleon over with great care as he went.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake why can you never stay still?" Spider directed at the cat "Thanks, Draco. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost her for good." She kind tailed off unintentionally leaving an overly long pause that began to seep into awkwardness; Draco kindly snatched up the conversation to prevent it going stale.

"Where are the other two you're always with?"

"Errmmm, yeah, well. The thing is..." She really didn't want to say they argued over him and she came over angrier than she'd intended "Dora was being pathetic over something she didn't even understand."

"Ah, something to do with the row at breakfast? I'd assumed you'd sorted that all out, it's odd to see you fight with them, I've never seen you angry with anyone but Pansy." They exchanged giggles "You can hang with us if you like?"

"Am I pureblood enough for your lot?" Upon seeing his hurt face she switched it round quickly to prevent any more damage being done "I was only joking silly, and yes of course I would, if it's okay."

Draco lifted all her satchel of the ground so she could put everything back into it and swing it over her shoulder as she held Napoleon in her arms. Though reluctant at first even the other Slytherins accepted her, she supposed as Draco's friend they couldn't really sat anything even if they wanted to do, but she was pureblood and had important parents (even if they were rather liberal purebloods) so maybe it could have its advantages. She felt the looks she was getting, hanging around with different people especially Slytherins did –justified or not- get strong reactions, in a school like Hogwarts things like that weren't missed. On the other hand this mesmerising witch always caused a stir, there was a magnetic attraction to her that she'd never noticed either through naivety or humbleness, Spider tried her best to avoid any situations that would result in intimidation. She had put her foot down, as soon as trouble started she was out of there.


	24. Quiet Contemplation in a Spider's Web

The fourth day of being an honorary Slytherin and Spider could feel the awkwardness fill the room whenever she was faced with Pandora and Esterella; she dreaded lessons in which they sat together and even worse when the lessons ended. Can you just imagine having to live in a dorm with two people who less than a week ago were your only true friends in the world, the people you didn't have to think about telling everything you were thinking or feeling because it was just instinct and now. Well, now they weren't even speaking. Eye contact was hard enough. It wasn't just the three young witches that felt this, situations seemed to ripple in Hogwarts and directly or indirectly everyone felt the effects. Ravenclaws who'd once looked up to her as their prefect were now tense around her as if she was toxic, Slytherins were suspicious of her, as if she were a spy trying to infiltrate their precious layer of shrouded mystery. Even Benedict had been reluctant to talk to her, his anxiousness with her had upset Spider more than anything else, Benny had always been like a puppy with her, playful, sweet and endearing. Puppies gives unconditional love and joy, and now he only had fear in his eyes when he looked at her; when Spider had attempted to explain that she wouldn't ever hurt him a lump appeared in her throat.

Spider had been skipping most meals at this point, Draco had kept trying to persuade her to eat but there was no getting through to her, this morning in particular she's snuck out early so she didn't have to face everyone staring at her and her empty plate; sticking out like a newt's eye, she would've never believed that she would've felt so out of place in the house that she was so perfect for. Hiding from Filch was her only issue at this moment in time, she usually quite good but it only took once for a detention. Languidly Spider lay on the stone archway that looked out onto the courtyard, it was so beautiful here, so peaceful to just lay and wait for the day to begin. Just as she lowered her heavy lids in a state of contemplation the echoing sound of footsteps approaching rang through the corridor. There was no time, in a dash of panic the petite witch hid behind the column she'd been slouched against in a desperate attempt to evade Filch's rather grubby wrath. Taking a quick peek around she saw not the rambling hobble of Filch or the deathly prowl of Mrs Norris instead the confident swagger of someone she knew well to say the least.

"Professor!?" she came out of hiding and stood smiling, Lucius Malfoy turned to look perplexed and on edge.

"Spider? What are you doing wandering about at this hour?"

"I could ask the same of you." She expected him to back a sarcastic teacher-like comment or smug joke however he just flitted his eyes around and brushed it aside.

"Yes, well I was meaning to ask you something during our lesson today but I might as well do it now." She smiled back at him as if his changing the subject so quickly hadn't bothered her "I had been wondering if it would be at all possible if you could see me after the school day, after your last lesson finishes, in my room."

She walked closer to him grinning, "No, I don't think it is possible." She looked quite serious in an angelic sort of way "Of course I'll come, like I was going to say no."

"Good, now go on before someone thinks we are acting suspiciously, go and get an early breakfast or something."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm not hungry, I think I'll just stay here."

Spider re-perched herself on the stone ledge, Lucius rose an eyebrow at her, she'd been so odd of late, when he spoke to her it was like she wasn't really there, he felt like something was wrong. When Spider looked at him it was more like she was looking past him and she seemed interested for a while and then would trail off like she'd got bored. Maybe she had.

"See you later then." Spider called in an uncommitted voice.

As most of the school by now was in the hall having breakfast Spider just sat there as she had done for the last hour watching everyone drift by. For Spider everything happened so slowly in precise, minute detail and with such vivid fervour but it all passed so quickly. It didn't faze her at all; she rather enjoyed just letting it all happen around as she sat on the sidelines just observing, there were several times that as a prefect she should have stepped in but nothing that caused her a moral dilemma, that lust for power had never gripped her in the way it did other; this she supposed was why she was thought suitable for the role. It's difficult not to intensely analyse any given situation or experience when you have nothing but your internal monologue to keep you company, Spider had the unfortunate problem that she could easily slip into this state of self-mental seclusion within a matter of seconds. She was currently deep in thought.

_Perhaps he didn't care about her at all, it was purely sexual tension and now that connection had gone as quickly as it had come. Moreover she had been purposefully been lured into a web of false hope and admiration in return for a reckless show of moral abandonment. Chest-heaving, she began to consider all the times Malfoy had been unnecessarily nice to her, the needless compliments and comments that pandered to her every whim. _

Fists scrunched into balls of white anger she point blank refused to let him win, she had been taken advantage of and it wasn't going to last. The overly intense fury was quickly dispelled however when she realised something, she didn't know which Malfoy she had been thinking about; though Spider never consciously connected the two people she had just been considering them simultaneously. It is very difficult to explain how you can with no trouble disassociate two things from one another if given the opportunity. For example when she thought about her wand she didn't automatically associate in with trees, though she know quite well it was made of 10 ½ inches of cedar wood, whereas she did think of Ollivander's because that where she (and almost all British witches and wizards) got her wand. In the same sense she didn't link Draco to being the son of Lucius nor Lucius the father of Draco.

Lessons would be starting in about 15 minutes time, Spider was in no great rush to get off to Muggle Studies; she decided to stay a minute more, she could she everyone looking at her with almost disgust, since when had she been public enemy number one? Blaise Zabini haughtily strutted through the crowded hall, he caught her eye and though he didn't change his smug expression (he never did) he lowered his head in a kind of nod. Changing his direction so he could talk to her, standing beside Spider Blaise lifted his arm above his head and leaned nonchalantly against the cold stone.

"Aren't you a sly one?"

"What do you mean Mr Zabini?"

"Well, I never expected anyone to push Pansy out of Draco's sights." His grin widened as Spider said nothing "The ever faithful Pansy, who has her nose so far up Draco Malfoy's arse it's permanently brown, and now you. You glanced his way and suddenly he's more demanding than ever, permanently frustrated at everyone and everything, the non-stop preening. I've never seen anyone look in the mirror so often I really haven't"

"Do I detect a hint of jealously Blaise?"

"You wish." They both smirked, she did like Blaise, he did have an out-of-this-world look about him, his heavy-lidded eyes shone out from his dark skin. Incredibly handsome and never fazed about anything, it was becoming a habit this. Lucky for once she had no romantic interest in Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, and by the way Draco's looking for you."

He walked away with the same cool calm attitude that he'd arrived, gone as if he'd never been there. Spider sat smiling, and wondered what Draco could want from her?


	25. The Lost Ravenclaw

After a laborious Muggle studies followed by the even more torturous double DADA by lunchtime Spider found herself drained of all effort and enthusiasm, she felt tired but she couldn't go back to the common room or her own room in fact. After having been sat in the same corner of the library for almost half an hour by this point Spider had become quite comfortable reading a vaguely interesting book on Muggle fashion throughout history for her Muggle Studies project, however when someone sat eagerly opposite her she lowered the book.

"Enjoying that?" came the voice of Draco Malfoy

"What are you doing here; I thought you were having lunch?"

"Looking for you. You've got to eat yourself, you know. Anyway I might be revising, I have been in a library before"

"I'm not hungry. And don't lie, I've not seen you reading a book once, you're not the type."

"You should eat something, starving yourself won't do you any good. I could, if I wanted."

"That's the point" Spider replied stuffing the book in her bag and getting up to leave. "You don't want to."

Draco followed obediently behind her "Have I said something?" he grabbed her arm.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said with a beaming smile "Always the pessimist Draco."

They left swiftly as Spider led the way out into the hallway, she didn't see him push his way through a small group of second years with unstoppable force. She teetered down the hallway with a striking fragility, she seemed as if any minute she would either faint or hex someone.

"Blaise told me that you wanted to talk to me, was it important?" she asked not intending to sound as uncaring as she did.

"Important, no it wasn't bloody important." He began to get agitated "I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me, but whatever, you'd surely be ungrateful anyway. But what does that matter I'm not 'the type' to care anyway."

"Wait Draco, I didn't mean it like that." She scampered after him as Draco stormed off in the opposite direction; she grabbed his forearm and tugged. "For Merlin's sake Draco, you know very well that I'd be honoured to join to you for luncheon." Spider made an over exaggerated bow.

"Alright, don't overdo it."

"In all seriousness I would like to sit with you for lunch, but I'm not a Slytherin, I can't exactly sit on your table can I? It's practically Hogwarts unwritten rule"

"Since when did you follow rules LaFey, unwritten or otherwise?"

Draco made that kind of universal 'come on' nod, and they made their way off to the Great Hall, the weird looks had lessened but she still felt uncomfortable. Spider tried to force it all out of mind, what did matter if people said things they were only jealous after all; she knew how much of a...a, well a complete self-important toad he could be but it only made him more attractive. Spider did have lunch (though she only consumed a measly sausage and three potatoes), and she did sit with Draco, Blaise and even Pansy though she refused to talk to her and to her surprise she did even enjoy herself a bit.

Sitting there just observing them, she soon found herself looking at Draco, he had inherited such beautiful hair, smooth, just about white and he kept touching it, running his hands through it, playing with the front. He looked troubled underneath all the attractive hair fondling; his face even paler and eyes looked tired. Draco sneered at something Crabbe said but she ignored it as everything Crabbe said was usually it was pathetic pig-headed nonsense, Draco obviously wasn't impressed by Crabbe's comment as he's said something in return and the entire group laughed bar Crabbe. Draco caught a flash of Spider gazing at him, she looked down and blushed a little, and he kept a crooked smile as she fluttered her eyelashes. Spider's cheeks were now a crimson hue, as her heart beat faster she could feel her temperature rising, she instantaneous became over aware of those surrounding her, she wanted to sink into the floor and disappear, but she stayed rigid, solid there was no melting at all. Spider thought she had gone beyond all this, she'd grown so much, evolved so dramatically, confident, fierce, it was all crashing down around her now. The newly built walls that surrounded her, kept her up, the facade of strength all disintegrated by a look.

Two pairs of eyes burned into the back of her skull, she turned around with a snap, Dora and Rella were stood together looking at her, so she smiled rather pathetically, a facial surrender, nothing. Not even a twitch instead they carried on as if they couldn't even see her; Spider's heart sank into the pit of her stomach at this. She looked down at the table, she felt uncomfortable in her robes, maybe after all she wasn't meant to be in Ravenclaw, it'd been her home for so long and now it was the unlikely Slytherins who were her adopted family, it made a lump appear in her throat as everyone chattered around the hall. Draco caught her eye again hence Spider's vague unconvincing smile, Draco did nothing in return but he did wonder and he kept wondering how he could give her genuine smile.

They finished lunch and their flock left the Great Hall in a menacing swoop of cloaks, they flooded the hallways and corridors, and infiltrated the grounds; even Spider was somewhat intimidating, she wanted her friends back but it seemed she was going to have to get new ones instead. She saw a familiar face in the background, as they came into focus Spider saw her Potions teacher looking over with a raised eyebrow as she stood a little too close to his son. Draco and Spider both stepped away so quickly they almost fell over, they didn't even know what they were so it wasn't going to be public anytime soon. Not to mention the fact only earlier that morning she had arranged an assignation with his father and the man who had been staring curiously at them before curtly storming away. She was racked with guilt for the entire time she spoke to Draco after that part of her wanted to tell him, or Lucius, or cut one of them off yet this addiction to deception was too strong. As lessons were about to begin Draco took Spider aside one final time that day.

"You are okay aren't you?"

"Yes." She gave an exhausted sigh "Of course I am."

"Promise?" he took her hand in his and Spider could feel Draco's soft hands slide all around hers.

"I promise."

Draco lowered himself slightly, pulled Spider close and for no apparent reason he kissed her on the forehead just in the centre, he took a deep breath in as if he smelt her hair, she couldn't be sure if he was. Looking up at his pale skin she wondered if they matched. If they fit. Like dysfunctional jigsaw pieces.


	26. Chapter 26

The Ravenclaw common room was a hive of hostility that evening, dirty looks from everyone that encountered her, whispers and stares; Spider had more than enough to deal with without this, not now, not tonight. As she sat considering for the appropriate time to keep her teacher waiting, she felt a stirring from across the room, ignoring it she smiled at the thought of him watching the clock. The Malfoy's seemed to be most attractive when angry, that and messy; she had been enjoying that thought until one third year trundled past saying nothing more than "Go back to Slytherin."

Spider flew up and stood tall. "Excuse me."

"I said, GO BACK TO SLYTHERIN."

"And why should I do that, exactly?"

"Don't pretend that you belong here anymore."

"I'm a prefect, your superior, you nasty little squib."

"We all know you're licking Malfoy's arse and you're sounding like him too. Sickening."

Spider was at the brink of tears when voice came from the girl's staircase.

"If anyone's going to be licking anything it'll be you and my feet if you don't get your wand out your arse." It was Dora, soon followed by Rella, the sight of them nearly knocked Spider off her feet. "And if anyone has anything to say about our proud Ravenclaw friend you can answer to us, all three of us. And trust me she's the cleverest witch we've got. Unless any of you have an issue with that I'm acting prefect for a while by taking this little terror off to Flitwick for a suitable punishment you can join me." She lowered her voice so only they could hear "You better get off to wherever you need to be Spider, bloody Potions again I'm assuming? Go on quick; we'll talk when you get back."

Once there Spider found the door locked and no answer from her knocking, so without a second thought 'Alohamora' she unlocked it with a flick of her wand and confidently strode into his private rooms with comfort and no guilt whatsoever. Wondering where he was she moseyed through the room being nosier than she really should, opening any box that she could unlock and flicked through every book on the shelf. Spider began to tire of waiting around for Lucius, she considered leaving however at the very moment that she had stood to leave he came bounding through the door.

"Oh, Spider." He said almost breathlessly "I had to be somewhere."

Spider decided she hadn't the energy to argue or question it, instead she slinked over towards him in a warm welcoming way, arms open wide in an embrace. He held her, kissing her forehead almost forcing it; as he did she felt her hand up to his wrist and felt a sensational burning. Her fingers flinched back nonetheless she carried on; hooking herself round her neck Spider kissed him, deeply, passionately. Pushing his sleeves up his arms Lucius gripped her waist. Spider closed her eyes as she ran her hands over him, for a second time a burning heat sent an intense shooting pain to her fingers and came from his wrist. She couldn't ignore this so she turned to find something more abhorrent than she could imagine. The searing reaction came from the dark mark burned into flesh of his arm. This is where he'd been all this time, that's why he'd been in the woods; all her worse fears had been confirmed, she was sick to the stomach and she recoiled away from him at lightning speed.

"Don't say a fucking word." Spider yelled uncontrollably "He-Shall-Not-Be-Named is bloody back-"

Lucius interrupted her before she had a chance to continue with nothing more than a patronising eye roll; so she when she continued she purposely raised her voice to equally prove her point and to annoy him.

"Oh I do apologise, I forgot you're on first name terms."

"Spider, listen please."

"Leave me alone, YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Grasping the first the thing she could find Spider gripped onto a thick and weighty book which she quickly and without remorse hurled it at his head which he missed only narrowly. Storming out the room in white rage, Spider slammed the heavy door almost shattering the walls with a tear in her eyes.


End file.
